


Unexpected

by LadyPandora



Series: Atlantis Series [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPandora/pseuds/LadyPandora
Summary: The start of a relationship beyond friendship between Doctor Radek Zelenka and Doctor Beth Noble,the expedition's linguistics and archaeology head, as well as the four man Marine team she works with. Basically slice of life type writing. Set in the first season of SGA, written to fit in with canon. There is a fair amount of OC characters in this, so if you aren't fond of OC heavy fanfic I suggest not reading it.





	1. Explosion

**A/N:** This story wouldn’t be nearly as good without the brain-storming, assistance, and beta skills of theicemenace, although the jury is still out on those Gibbs slaps! This story started out as a small idea and grew rapidly due to overfed plot bunnies. She helped me turn them all into one cohesive story. Any flubs left are entirely mine.

**OC WARNING:** This story is the continuation of my Atlantis series featuring Dr. Radek Zelenka and two OCs, Dr. Bethany Noble and Sgt. Bryan Reynolds, USMC. Any resemblance of my OCs to real people is purely coincidental, as they are a product of my warped brain. If you haven’t read Retrospective Ruminations, I highly recommend you do so, as this story builds on some of those chapters.

The Stargate franchise is, sadly, not owned by me. I simply borrow their characters for my own amusement and to appease the rampant plot bunnies.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  

**The beginning is set between Suspicion and Childhood’s End**

**Conference Room:**

 Peter Grodin looked around the conference room as he sipped from his mug. The taste of his special tea blend tantalized his taste buds as the caffeine hit his bloodstream. They were halfway through the reports, and by now enough coffee had been consumed that most people were fully awake. Some of them, including Bethany Noble from Linguistics, weren’t amused at being up at this time of morning. He caught her eye and saluted her with his mug. The look she shot him said quite clearly that 0530 was way too early for a department heads meeting. Peter hid a smile behind his mug, taking another sip as he focused on the current speaker.

“I need to have someone from engineering take a look at the device before I can proceed,” Peter Kavanagh said as he gave Zelenka a pointed look. “I’ll also need Noble to translate the Ancient writing on it. I believe this is a power source of some sort, and I expect it to be moved to the top of the priority list.”

“We actually have more pressing concerns than your pet project, Kavanagh,” Rodney McKay snapped. “Things like, oh I don’t know, making sure we have enough power, potable water and food. Noble will be busy searching the database for vital information I need. As for Engineering… Zelenka? You’re up.”

Radek Zelenka walked to the front of the room, tablet in one hand and coffee cup in the other. “There is a problem with desalination tank on the East Pier. It appears to be working, but nothing is flowing from the tank to the city. I have a couple people looking into it, and will send out an update when more information becomes available. Remainder of team is tracking down source of the power fluctuations in Athosians’ living quarters. Should have that resolved within next couple of hours, at which point they will undertake inspection of sewage system in currently occupied areas. I will be in the Jumper Bay running diagnostics and making repairs to damaged Jumper.”

Radek glanced down at the tablet in front of him, skimming through the schedule. “There will be no one available to look at Kavanagh’s device, or any other non-emergency projects, for a minimum of two to three days. I will send someone when opportunity arises.”

“That is completely unacceptable. Why can’t someone look at it before working on some minor power fluctuations? It’s not like they’re going to solve the problem today anyway,” Kavanagh said snidely.

Rodney looked at him in disbelief. “I'm going to speak slowly so you understand. Power fluctuations bad. Stargate not working bad. Your little toy, not important.”

“I should at least have Noble...” Kavanagh started to say.

Rodney cut him off with a wave of his hand. “We’re done discussing it, Kavanagh. Any more out of you and you’ll be joining the team inspecting the sewage system. Noble? What’s the status on the translation program?”

“It’s not ready just yet, but we’re getting close to beta testing. Grodin and Kusanagi have been collaborating with me on it, and the coding is almost finished.” Beth gave a brief report on the status of database searches and translations for the current projects. She finished by saying, “if I have time later, I’ll stop by Kavanagh’s lab and take a look at the device he’s working on.”

“Yes, yes, very good. Anything else? Then get to work!” With that, McKay ended the meeting. Peter followed the heads of Botany and Oceanography out of the room, smiling as he listened to them discuss the possible merits of the indigenous algae recently discovered during an excursion along the mainland. He walked down to the landing, crossed it and started up the steps to Ops, where he could see Dr. Weir waiting for him.

~~~~~~

Kavanagh snagged Beth’s arm as she stood up. “Looks like you have time now. Let’s go,” he said, tugging her towards the exit.

Beth shot him a dirty look and he released her arm. “I said I would come _if_ I had time. I have several other tasks waiting for me. If you have a problem with that, feel free to discuss it with McKay.”

“Fine. But I expect you to come as soon as possible.” With that, Kavanagh left in a huff.

Beth glared at his retreating form as she called him a few choice things in Romanian and Greek. Radek approached with a couple mugs of fresh coffee as she finished her tirade, ending with _arrogant a******_.

He chuckled as he handed her one of the mugs. She took it gratefully, sighing with pleasure as she sipped the hot liquid. “I agree with your assessment of Kavanagh. That man almost makes McKay look like a saint… some days,” Radek said with a laugh.

“I heard that, Zelenka,” Rodney’s voice came from halfway across the room as he looked their way.

“You are arrogant, egotistical, and difficult to work with, McKay. This is no secret,” Radek calmly replied.

“Don’t you have puddle jumpers to diagnose and desalination tanks to inspect?” Rodney said in a snarky tone, waving a hand in the air at him. “If you don’t have enough to do I’m sure Kavanagh would be happy to have you look at his little device.”

“If I was helping him, then who would double-check your calculations and point out errors?” Radek responded on his way out the door. Rodney sputtered in indignation, but Radek disappeared before he could form a coherent sentence. Beth left for her own lab, laughing at Rodney’s snide comment about ungrateful Czech engineers.

~~~~~~

**Kavanagh’s lab later that morning:**

The device looked like the Ancient version of a dodecahedron Rubik’s© cube, albeit a metal one with flashing buttons instead of a plastic one with colorful stickers. Kavanagh tapped his foot impatiently as he turned the device per Beth’s instructions. “Why do _I_ have to hold it? Surely you can take pictures with one hand and hold it with your other!” 

Beth rolled her eyes as she snapped photos of the writing etched on each side. “We’ve been through this. You don’t have the ATA gene; I do. You _really_ want me to touch it before we know what it does?” She motioned for him to set it back down as she transferred the photos to her laptop.  “Okay, give me a few minutes to translate this and we’ll see what we have.”

Kavanagh continued to poke and prod at the device while making snide comments about the some people taking their own sweet time to do a simple task. He couldn’t fathom what could possibly take so long; after all, she was a linguist so this should be a simple process. _It’s not like she’s doing advanced physics calculations or dealing with space-time theories_ , he thought with distain. “Well? What does it say?” he said impatiently. “You should have finished by now. It’s not like you’re reverse engineering the device; just translating.”

Beth pointed at herself and said, “Linguist,” then pointed at Kavanagh and said, “Physicist. Can you shut the hell up for five minutes and let me work? Otherwise your little project goes to the bottom of the list and I head off to the botany lab.” She rolled her eyes and muttered a few phrases in Italian as she focused on the screen, laughing to herself as he complained that she could at least speak English.

Kavanagh silently watched her work for all of sixty seconds before he started in on Zelenka and the engineering department, and how his project should have taken precedence over a few measly power fluctuations.

Beth put up with him for a few minutes longer before deciding enough was enough. “I’m going back to my lab to finish up so I can access the Ancient database. I’ll let you know when I find something,” she said as she slipped the laptop and digital camera into her pack.

“You can’t leave _now_ ,” Kavanagh whined. “I’m on the verge of a breakthrough that may be the answer to all our problems.” He continued to fiddle with the device as she grabbed her pack in one hand and walked out the door.

She turned back towards him when he yelled, “S***!” as the device rapidly flashed a sequence of colors while emitting a high-pitched whine. He dropped it on the table and flung himself to the floor, rolling under the sturdy metal table and covering his head with both arms as the device detonated. The concussive wave knocked Beth off her feet and flung her body onto a couch in the corridor. She slumped against it, knocked out by the impact.

~~~~~~

An alarm sounded throughout the city. Dr. Weir came running out of her office as the control room shook with the force of the blast. She watched anxiously as Grodin searched for the location of the explosion and then sent out a city-wide broadcast. “Medical team to Kavanagh’s lab. Drs. McKay and Zelenka to Kavanagh’s lab.”

“Great, just great. Like I have nothing better to do than deal with stupidity and incompetence. Figures it would be Kavanagh.” Rodney grumbled as he and John ran down the hall towards the nearest transporter. They’d been in the mess hall when the alarm sounded, and Rodney was less than thrilled to have his lunch interrupted by idiots.

“McKay,” Sheppard said in a warning tone.

“I swear, the whole department is full of five year olds with delusions of grandeur.” Rodney continued, oblivious to Sheppard’s tone. “You’d think we could get people who weren’t inherently stupid or hadn’t obtained their degrees from an online college somewhere in South America or the Caribbean.”

“McKay!” John said in exasperation.

“What?” Rodney asked.

“Let’s see what the situation is before jumping to conclusions,” John suggested.

“Oh, yes, because that’s always worked out so well for us in the past,” Rodney retorted sarcastically. “My guess would be the idiot did something so monumentally stupid there aren’t words for it.”

When they arrived at the lab they found Beckett and his team working on two people. McKay recognized Kavanagh’s ponytailed figure at once, but it took him a moment to realize that the crumpled figure lying on a couch in the corridor was Dr. Noble. _What is she doing here?_ Then he remembered her offer to help Kavanagh during the morning’s staff meeting. Damn. He couldn’t afford to lose his linguist. “Beckett, how’s Noble?”

“Not now, Rodney. I’m wee bit busy at the moment.” Carson replied as he assessed her condition.

“Yes, I can see that. Is she…?” he stuttered to a halt, unable to say what he was thinking.

“A nasty concussion from the look of things, as well as some bruising and swelling on one knee. I’ll know more once I get her back to the infirmary and run a complete scan.” Carson looked at the two orderlies beside him. “All right, lads. Let’s get her on the gurney. On my count. One, two, three.”

~~~~~~

Radek came flying around the corner as Beckett disappeared with his patients. “What has happened?” he asked, looking around at the destruction as he straightened his glasses and ran a hand over his flyaway hair.

“Dumbass Kavanagh couldn’t be bothered with proper procedures.” Rodney gestured towards the pieces of the Ancient device scattered in what had been a lab only a short time ago. “He’ll be doing every menial task I can find for the next two weeks.” Rodney stated, grimacing as he gazed around at the devastation. “Zelenka, I need you to remove the pieces of the device and secure them in my lab. I’d do it myself but we need to make sure it wasn’t the ATA gene that set it off. Kavanagh couldn’t have done it, but Noble might have triggered it,” he mused. 

Radek walked over to the damaged table and gingerly picked up a piece of the device. He looked sharply at Rodney as he registered what he’d said. “Beth was here when the device went off? Is she all right?” He looked around, catching sight of her pack slumped against the base of a couch in the corridor.

“Beckett took her and that idiot to the infirmary to get checked out,” Rodney said absently as he walked around the room, viewing the explosion from various angles.

“Rodney.” Radek’s voice intruded on Rodney’s thoughts, much to his annoyance.

“Hmm? What?” he responded, distracted by the puzzle in front of him.

“McKay!” Radek said in exasperation.

“What is it? I’m a bit busy here, Zelenka,” he snapped.

“Answer my question and I will leave you alone. Is Beth okay?” Radek asked, his accent thickening in his agitation.

"Does that really matter when we have more important... Where the hell do you think you're going? Zelenka!" Rodney called out to Radek as he headed for the door and disappeared without comment. Rodney huffed in annoyance. "One of his pigeons would be more help." He reached up and tapped the earpiece. "Simpson! I need you in Kavanagh's lab ASAP!"


	2. Infirmary

**A/N:** Laughter, brain-storming, assistance, and beta skills courtesy of theicemenace. Any flubs left are entirely mine.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  

Carson refused to allow anyone to see his patients until he’d done a complete examination on both of them. When he walked out towards the waiting area, he found several people waiting. Zelenka sat typing on a laptop while McKay talked a mile a minute about the incompetence and lack of intelligence permeating his department, Sheppard leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face as he listened to McKay rant, and Bryan Reynolds was talking quietly with his three teammates.

Rodney looked up as his approach, saying impatiently, “Well, how are they?”  
  
Carson took a deep breath before responding. “Dr. Kavanagh will have a doozy of a headache along with some minor bruising and lacerations. He’ll be staying here overnight for observation, but should be free to go in the morning.”

“What about Beth?” Bryan asked with concern.

“Aye, well, that’s a different story. It appears that Dr. Noble was in the direct path of the explosion. She has a concussion and some minor lacerations as well as severe bruising from hitting the couch, but the major damage was to her right knee. With proper care she should be back to active duty in several weeks’ time. She’s resting right now. You may see her but keep your voices down so as not to disturb the other patients.” He looked pointedly at Rodney, who gave him a “who me?” look.

~~~~~~

The small group followed Carson towards the back of the infirmary, John taking a moment to talk with a wounded Marine before he caught up to Rodney, who had stopped in front of the bed Kavanagh was sitting on while his injuries were being treated.

John rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall, his casual pose a direct contradiction to the sharp eyes that noted everything around him. He listened to Rodney’s tirade with one ear, laughing to himself at the increasingly wild gestures the scientist made as he ranted, talking right over Kavanagh as he tried to defend himself. He pushed away from the wall when he saw Beckett headed their way, steering a sputtering Rodney towards Noble’s bed and the people clustered there.

He smirked at Rodney’s bedside manner as he looked around, noting that Reynolds’ team was there in support of ‘their’ scientist. The idea to assign a scientist to each team hadn’t been a popular one with either the civilians or the military personnel, and he was gratified to see the linguist’s teammates there.

John let the conversation flow over him, concentrating instead on the body language and expressions of those gathered around the bed. Marx, Neilson and O’Reilly had the look of those worried about an injured teammate, but Reynolds’ concern was something different; it wasn’t romantic, more like close friends. He filed the thought away for later consideration, remembering that Reynolds had specifically requested that Noble be assigned to his team.

The biggest surprise was Zelenka. He didn’t know the Czech very well, although he admired the man’s ability to put up with Rodney on a continual basis, but he would bet the man had no idea that his feelings were that transparent to someone trained to catch minute details. Zelenka glanced his way at one point, quickly schooling his features into an unreadable mask. John chuckled to himself as he wondered how long it would take for the man to admit his feelings and act on them. _Maybe this is the catalyst he needs to make a move. I bet Rodney’ll blow a gasket when he finds out!_

~~~~~~

Bryan’s first thought when he saw Beth was how pale and fragile she looked, a distinct contrast to her usual vivaciousness. He could see the gentle rise and fall of the sheet as she breathed in and out. He squeezed her right hand gently. “Beth?” he whispered. “Hey, kiddo.” 

Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked, green eyes looking up at him in confusion. “Bry?” she said hoarsely. “Aren’t you supposed to be out exploring the `burbs?” She looked up at the white ceiling and back at him. “Where am I?”

“You’re in the infirmary. There was an explosion in Kavanagh’s lab,” Bryan answered. Beth glanced at the group gathered around her bed. Radek stood to her left while Josh Marx, Benji Neilson and Seamus O’Reilly, the other three members of Bryan’s team, stood at the foot of the bed. The three Marines murmured greetings to her which were drowned out by McKay’s strident tone. Sheppard leaned casually against the wall as the irate scientist berated Kavanagh, hands moving more animatedly as his voice rose in volume. The other man, who was seated on a bed as a nurse cleaned and bandaged his wounds, tried to defend himself to no avail.

“What did you think you were doing messing around with that Ancient device?! You were told this morning that someone from engineering would be available in three days. It’s not like you don’t have other things to do. Noble volunteered to help you with translating the text, which does not mean you can arbitrarily endanger her life! You are replaceable; she is not! As of today you have just been assigned to inspect the entire sewer system on the lower levels.” Rodney talked right over Kavanagh’s strident protest. “And the next time you endanger another member of my staff I’ll have you doing the worst jobs I can find for a solid month.”

“Rodney,” came Carson Beckett’s voice as he walked around the corner, “Play nice.”

Rodney sputtered indignantly. “But he…”

“ _Enough_ , McKay,” John said as he maneuvered him away from Kavanagh and towards the group gathered around Beth.

“Umm… how are you feeling?” Rodney asked as he and John walked up to stand next to Radek. 

“Like crap,” Beth replied honestly.

“Beckett’s voodoo will have you better in no time. I’ll have Kusanagi field the translation requests until Beckett releases you. And don’t worry about Kavanagh; he’ll be busy dealing with sewer system inspections.” He patted her arm awkwardly once and then took a step back as if unsure what to do. Sheppard smirked at him.

Beth shifted slightly, grimacing at the pain from her bruised body. “Will someone please tell me what happened? I remember taking pictures with the digital camera so I could get a better look at the writing, and deciding to go back to my lab rather than stay there. I walked to the door, turning back around when I heard Kavanagh swear. There was a bright flash of light followed by a loud boom, and then… nothing… until I found myself here.” she finished, looking up at the faces around her.

Radek told her that the Ancient device had detonated, but they had no idea why it did so. “Lucky it was a small explosion. Any stronger and you could have been severely injured or possibly even killed,” he said absently, thinking out loud.

She paled at his matter-of-fact words, realizing just how close it had been. Bryan gripped her hand tightly, as shaken as her by the comment.

Radek winced when he realized that he had vocalized his thoughts. “ _S***! I’m sorry,_ _B_ _ě_ _ta_ ,” he apologized, agitation causing him to slip into his native tongue.

Beth smiled gamely at the flustered scientist, who refused to meet her gaze. “It’s okay, Radek.” She touched the back of his hand where it lay on the mattress, surprised when he turned his hand to squeeze her fingers gently for a moment before releasing them and dropping his arm to his side.

~~~~~~

Doctor Beckett appeared next to Beth. “Visitin' hours are over. Get on out of here 'n let my patients rest.” He slipped a syringe out of his pocket and inserted it into the IV port. “This should take effect momentarily,” he said as he looked at Beth. She felt the world slip away as the sedative knocked her out.

“McKay, what say we go check out what’s left of the device and see if we can figure out what happened?” John asked as he and Rodney headed out.

“I’d better stop by the main lab first. The last thing we need is another irresponsible idiot doing something stupid that could potentially blow up half the tower,” Rodney’s voice echoed back.

When Carson stopped by a couple hours later, Bryan was sitting beside the bed reading a book while Beth slept. The Marine was obviously determined to stay, and the he didn’t have the heart to kick him out.

 ~~~~~~

By early afternoon Bryan had been joined by Radek, who had commandeered a chair and a small table from the waiting room and sat working on his and Beth’s laptops, muttering now and again in Czech as he switched from one to the other.

Bryan laughed when he caught a couple familiar phrases. “You and Beth seem to favor the same Czech swear words, Dr. Z, although she tends to switch languages when she’s in a mood.”

Radek shrugged. “Only so many ways to say something in any language.”

“What are you working on?” Bryan asked as he bookmarked his page and closed the book. He reached for one of the bottles of water on the bedside table, twisting off the top to take a long drink. “You want one?” he asked, raising the bottle as he spoke.

“Please.” The scientist drank deeply from the offered bottle before replacing the cap and setting it on the floor beside him. “Thank you. I’m working on the translation program Beth has been coding. Grodin and Kusanagi are working on it as well, and we are close to completion. The program wasn't slated for beta testing this soon, but given the circumstances is better than nothing, yes?”

“So, why two laptops?” he asked curiously, angling to get a better view of the screens.

Radek turned the table slightly to afford the Marine a better view. “Beth’s laptop, which I am working on, contains the program coding and her notes. My laptop,” he pointed at the split-screen, “has windows open with both Grodin & Kusanagi, as we are all working on different areas and need to make sure any changes don’t affect other sections of code.” He slipped into the technical details without realizing it, too used to working around fellow scientists.

Bryan felt his eyes glaze over as the Czech continued on for a couple minutes longer, feeling like he was back in a college lecture hall. A beep drew the scientist’s attention and Bryan gratefully went back to his book. _I have **got** to quit asking questions I won’t understand the answers to._

~~~~~~

Late in the afternoon Beth woke up to the soft sound of pages turning and the click of fingers on a keyboard, punctuated by muttered Czech. When she opened her eyes she saw Bryan sitting beside her bed, blonde head bent over his tattered copy of the Lord of the Rings, and Radek seated just past him working on a pair of laptops.

“Hey guys. What time is it?” she asked in a husky voice.

“Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?” Bryan asked as Radek looked up with a smile.

She frowned. “Worse than the last time I sparred with Teal’c. What happened to my leg?”

Carson walked around the corner, pulling one side of the curtain closed as he did so. “I see my timin’ is perfect. Gentlemen, if you’ll excuse us, my patient and I need a few moments alone.” He ushered them out and pulled the other half of the curtain closed.

As he examined her knee, Carson explained that some of the ligaments were strained and she would need the support provided by the brace for several weeks.

“Will I be able to run again?” Beth asked hesitantly, her eyes focused on Carson’s hands as he probed the swollen area around her knee.

Carson looked up at her with a smile. “Aye, lass, you certainly will. An injury like this takes several weeks to heal, but you’ll be running again before you know it.” His matter-of-fact explanation of her injuries and the treatment required reassured her. Once he was done he opened the curtains again, allowing the two men to rejoin her.

Beth gave them the quick rundown of her injuries, looking at her knee in annoyance. “Just what I needed to make life complete,” Beth grumbled. “How am I supposed to do anything?”

Bryan ruffled her hair and she half-heartedly swatted at him. “How about you let us worry about that. You just concentrate on getting better.”

Radek added, “The beta version of your translation program is almost ready to upload. It’s a bit ahead of the schedule you had in mind, but given the circumstances…” he shrugged. “All translations will be copied to a folder for you to review and make changes.”

“I haven’t finished the coding yet, how can it…” Beth trailed off as she took in the two laptops beside Radek. She looked at him to see a shy smile on his face. “Radek, did you finish my program?”

He nodded, saying, “Grodin and Kusanagi have been working on it with me. Will have it ready to go by tomorrow or the next day.”

Can you ask Peter to keep an eye on it?” Beth asked. “I know you’ve got other projects that need your attention and he can check it from the control room.”

“Certainly,” Radek replied as he quickly typed an email.

She shifted slightly, wincing as several bruises made themselves known. “This is just a dream. I’ll wake up in the morning and everything will be fine,” Beth muttered as she closed her eyes.

Radek snorted. “I’m afraid that’s wishful thinking.”

“ _Quiet, Radek_ ,” she ordered, a smile playing on her lips. He chuckled in response before turning his attention back to the laptops.

Bryan squeezed her hand gently. “Sweet dreams, kiddo.”


	3. The comfort of friends

**A/N:** Laughter, brain-storming, assistance, and beta skills courtesy of theicemenace. Any flubs left are entirely mine.

  **\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Around 1800 hours Bryan volunteered to get dinner, adding that he was used to being active and needed to stretch his legs for a bit.

Radek thanked him, continuing to work for a few minutes before he closed both laptops with a sigh. He stood up to stretch, one hand on the back of his neck as he rolled his head around, relieved to have the vertebrae pop and the tension ease. He walked over to the side of the bed to look down at Beth, asleep with one hand curled up on the pillow next to her cheek. He wished that he could rewind time back to the morning’s meeting and somehow find five minutes to look at Kavanagh’s device. _If I had spared a few minutes for his little project, she would not be lying here._ Realistically he knew that there was no way he could have done things differently, but that didn’t make the current situation any less painful.

“ _I am truly sorry, Běta_ ,” he whispered softly.

He reached out a hand and gently moved some strands of hair out of her face, fingertips accidentally brushing her cheek. Her head tilted towards him and he froze, afraid that he’d awakened her. After a moment he quietly stepped back, hands behind his back as he watched her sleep. Several minutes passed as he stood there thinking, only to be disrupted when Bryan returned with two trays of food.

“Shh. Quietly,” Radek cautioned as Beth stirred briefly before settling back down.

“Thanks for sitting with her, Dr. Z. I appreciate it.”

“Is no problem. I am happy to do it.” He smiled fondly at her sleeping form, unaware that he was giving away more than he meant to with that look.

Bryan raised an eyebrow as he eyed the scientist speculatively. “Doc, are you sweet on my sister?”

Radek responded quickly, “ _Ne_ , we are simply good friends.”

“Whatever you say,” Bryan grinned as Radek shot him a dirty look.

“You are not to tease her about this, or you will have cold showers for the next month,” he threatened.

“Tease her? Me? You forget, I know firsthand how deadly she is with those knives,” Bryan said with a grin.

Radek looked at him sharply. “And no heat in your quarters.”

“Okay, okay.” Bryan held up his hands in surrender. “I promise not to say anything… for now.”

Radek shook his head resignedly and decided to change the subject. Any further protestations on his part would only fuel the fire, and he didn’t want to risk what they might have before they had a chance to explore it. “I was under impression that Beth is an only child, yet you refer to her as your sister.”

Bryan pulled over a table and set the trays on it, making himself comfortable before responding. “It’s a long story, Doc. Pull up a chair and I’ll give you the highlights while we eat.”

“About six years ago I was transferred to the SGC to join one of the Marine teams stationed there. The first time I saw Beth I was in the mess hall eating dinner and watched a lieutenant make the mistake of hitting on her.”

....

**_Stargate Command, early evening:_ **

_Marine Sergeant Bryan Reynolds sat at a table in a corner of the dfs, back against the wall, people watching while he ate dinner. He’d only arrived at the SGC a couple days ago, so most of the people there were unfamiliar. There were three Airmen a few tables down tossing grapes into the air and catching them in their mouths. He rolled his eyes at their antics._ That’ll last until an officer walks in.

_Several Marines had shoved a couple of tables together and were talking shop while eating._ Geez. Give it a rest, guys. Isn’t it enough to have trained all day? _he thought with exasperation._

_A young Lieutenant walked in and made a beeline straight for a ponytailed brunette, who set down her book with a sigh as she looked up at him with resigned tolerance. Bryan couldn’t quite make out what he said, but he saw the flash of annoyance in her green eyes and figured it wasn’t appreciated._ Hitting on someone in the mess hall, **real classy** _, he thought sarcastically._

_He kept an eye on the brunette as he continued to eat, poised to jump up and intervene if needed. The Lieutenant kept talking as the brunette slid a slim knife out of a sheath lying beside her tray, flipping it absentmindedly between her fingers. Suddenly, so quickly that Bryan would have missed it if he hadn’t been looking at her, she flipped the knife back and sent it flying through the air where it stuck in the wall, a grape impaled on it._

_One of the Airmen gasped, “Holy s***!”_

_The Lieutenant turned to see the knife quivering in the wall and the blood drained out of his face. The entire room went silent as everyone turned to look at the knife and then the brunette, who stood up and smiled brightly as she walked over to the wall and pulled out the knife. She slid the grape off its tip onto the nearest tray and then left, detouring to pick up her book and the knife sheath on the way out. Bryan chuckled as the Lieutenant, now bright red, quickly left amid laughter from those in the chow hall._ Those are some serious skills. I wonder who she is. _He listened to the conversations around him, trying to catch a name to no avail._ Hmmm. Well, the base isn’t that big. I’m bound to run into her soon.

....

Bryan regaled Radek with several other stories over the next couple hours, including one about the night she found out her grandmother had passed away. “One thing I’ve learned the hard way is that she is very independent and doesn’t like to show weakness. Her dad was a Marine and she picked up that attitude from him. I love her to death, but there are times I want to shake her for being so stubborn.”

~~~~~~

Beth woke again in the middle of the night, hearing the brisk click of fingers on a keyboard as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes expecting to see Radek, and was surprised to find Rodney sitting in the chair next to her bed. “McKay?” she called softly. “What are you doing here?”

Rodney looked up at her as he ran a hand through his hair. “Call me Rodney.” He waved a hand to indicate the two sleeping figures. “Someone had to make sure those two idiots got some sleep, and it’s not like I was going to bed anytime soon. No one will disturb me while I’m in the infirmary, so I’ve managed to get several things done without the constant interruptions that usually occur.” A frown crossed his face as he looked back down at the laptop, scrolling rapidly through the data on the screen.

Radek lay curled up on the next bed over and Bryan was stretched out in a chair next to Rodney, both of them sound asleep. Beth looked at them and back at Rodney. _It’s easy to forget that his snarky, abrasive exterior hides someone who truly cares about the welfare of his colleagues and friends_. She had guessed, based on some past comments, that he had learned early in life how to deflect people with an arrogant, egotistical front, presumably to deal with those who didn’t know how to handle a genius with a complete disregard for social skills. Unfortunately, few people bothered to look beyond that to the person underneath.

Rodney felt her eyes on him. He glanced back up and caught her thoughtful expression. “What?” he said, defensively.

“I…” Beth stopped, knowing he’d never admit to being concerned about one of his staff. “Thanks, Rodney,” she finally said, looking at him with sincerity.

“You’re welcome,” he said in surprise; being thanked for something was a rare occurrence in his world. They talked softly for several minutes before Beth drifted off to sleep again as Rodney resumed typing.

~~~~~~

Carson carried a cup of coffee to his office as he looked over the night’s reports. He motioned to Marie, who had been headed back to her station after delivering breakfast to the patients in residence, and gave her instructions for Beth’s medication, which included an Athosian herbal pain killer along with ibuprofen and acetaminophen. He also requested that she retrieve some clothing from Beth’s quarters.

Once he finished his coffee and made a few notes, Carson started his rounds, beginning with a Marine who’d had the misfortune of falling down a steep embankment during an off world mission, breaking his leg in two places and requiring pins to keep the bones in place while it healed. He checked on a couple others, releasing one and changing the bandages on another, before he moved on to Beth, who was just finishing up her breakfast.

“Good morning, love. How are you feeling today?” he asked as he checked her vitals. “Any dizziness or blurred vision?”

“Aside from every inch of my body aching? Not too bad,” she replied as Carson chuckled. “I would like to get back to my lab as soon as possible,” she said hopefully.

He shook his head and gave her a sympathetic smile. “I’m afraid you won’t be back to work for awhile yet. Your body needs time to heal and the best medicine for that is rest. I want you to elevate the leg as much as possible over the next couple days, ice it as necessary, and use the crutches to move around. A cane will suffice after that.” He outlined the course of treatment over the next several weeks, which was primarily rest and physical therapy initially, then light work duty until she was fully healed. He handed her a pair of crutches and coached her as she practiced.

“Careful now. Easy does it. And remember, pushing yourself will only make the healing process take longer. When I say rest, I mean rest. Absolutely no working,” Carson said firmly. 

Beth sighed with frustration as she ran a hand through her hair. “What am I supposed to do in the meantime? It’s not like I can sit around in my pajamas, watch bad TV, and order takeout.”

Bryan walked into the infirmary and headed for her bed, arriving in time to hear her comment. “Don’t worry, kiddo. I’ve got a plan,” he said with a wink, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

She groaned. “Oh no. I know that look. Maybe I should just stay in the infirmary.”

Carson laughed. “Sorry, lass. The infirmary’s fer those who require constant care and monitoring.” He motioned for Bryan to step back as Marie came over with a change of clothing.

~~~~~~

A few minutes later Beth sat on the bed, attired in her favorite track suit, and watched closely as the nurse strapped the brace back on and adjusted the sides. She thanked her for her assistance, glad to be in her own clothes instead of hospital scrubs.

Marie opened the curtain as she left, and Beth saw that Radek had joined the other two while she had gotten changed. Her pack was slung over his shoulder. She wondered briefly how he’d gotten it, then realized he must have retrieved it from Kavanagh’s lab.

Carson was holding a set of crutches in one hand and a packet in the other. He handed the crutches to Radek and the packet to Beth, outlining the medication regimen and its side effects, which included drowsiness, lightheadedness, and mild nausea.

“No lifting or carrying anythin’ heavier than a cup o’ coffee; let your friends help with that. I’ve asked Rodney to lock your laptop from the network until I release you. You can watch movies, but no work at all. Not even working on a paper. Is that clear?” Carson looked at her sternly as he talked.

“As crystal,” Beth said meekly, feeling that the effort of watching a movie was almost more than she wanted to tackle right then.

“I’m serious, lass. You push yourself too hard and you could damage that leg permanently,” he said. “You’ll have to wait until the ligaments completely heal before any strenuous exercise, which most definitely includes running. With proper care and physical therapy we should have you back on active duty in seven to eight weeks.”

“Don’t worry, Doc, I’ll make sure she behaves,” Bryan promised, laughing as Beth rolled her eyes.

“You can’t even keep yourself out of trouble,” she retorted.

Carson motioned for an orderly to bring over a wheelchair, and helped her get settled in it. “Stay off the leg as much as possible today, and let these gentlemen take care of you.” He shooed them out of the infirmary, reminding Beth to come back in two days for a check-up and the start of her physical therapy.

~~~~~~

Beth watched the scenery as they walked towards the living quarters, completely missing the silent exchange between the two men. Bryan pushed the wheelchair as Radek walked alongside with the crutches. He tapped the scientist’s arm and gave him an inquiring look. Radek patted the strap of Beth’s pack and raised an eyebrow. Bryan nodded, his eyes full of mischief. As they turned the last corner by Beth’s quarters she saw Josh Marx, Benji Neilson and Seamus O’Reilly waiting with a cart full of equipment.

“All right, Bry, what are you up to?” she asked suspiciously, turning her head to look up at him.

“Just following doctor’s orders, kiddo. I knew it would take more than just me to handle you, so I recruited the team.” He grinned as she sputtered indignantly. Radek looked sideways at him and he sobered, saying, “Look, the guys just want to help. You’re a member of our team and we take care of our own. Major Sheppard took us off the active duty roster for a couple days so we can help you.”

The other three men nodded as she looked from one to the other. Finally she looked at Radek, who simply said, “We are friends. Rodney knows where I am if emergency arises.”

Beth shook her head in resignation, then gingerly stood up and waved her hand over the door sensor. “Welcome to my humble abode, gentlemen,” she said, seating herself back in the wheelchair. Bryan wheeled her to the small couch and she happily traded the chair for a seat in the middle of the couch. She watched curiously as Radek directed the others, surprised to see a make-shift entertainment center emerge as everything was connected and arranged. Radek pulled an external hard drive out of her pack and hooked it up, then handed the mouse to Bryan as he moved aside.

Bryan scrolled through the list of movies and television shows available on the hard drive. “Any preference?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at her. She shook her head, realizing that was a mistake when he smirked and hit play.

When the title flashed across the screen Beth groaned. “Lethal Weapon? Seriously?”

“Yes!” the Marines chorused as she rolled her eyes at them. Radek smiled as he took the packet of medicine from her hands, walking over to the desk to prepare it.

“We could always switch to Top Gun and watch you drool over the flyboys,” Bryan teased as he hit pause.

“Gee, thanks,” she said sarcastically, “Like I need you all harassing me about _that_ again.”

Benji piped up, “We already know you ogle the flyboys,” laughing as she retorted in Russian.

Radek handed her a cup and she drank it down as he sat next to her on the couch and pulled his tablet out of her pack. She leaned against him as he scrolled through emails and reports, making her responses to the guys’ razzing in any language but English just to watch them try to decipher what she’d said. He choked on a laugh when she switched to Czech and told Josh he had a screw loose, the remark very similar to what he’d been thinking about the author of the report he’d been reading.

Her teammates continued to needle her as Seamus placed a small stool in front of her and gently placed her leg on top, followed by Benji placing an ice pack on her knee. The two men took seats on the floor to either side of the stool, careful not to jostle it. Bryan took the other spot on the couch, and Josh lounged in her desk chair. As the movie resumed Beth glanced around at the five men and smiled to herself.

“Something you’d like to share?” Bryan whispered as he handed her a bottle of water. She shook her head at him as he lightly bumped her shoulder with his. “You need anything?”

“I’m good,” she whispered back. “Watch your movie before I decide to change it.” He rested an arm on the back of the couch, touching her shoulder with his fingertips and giving her a slight nudge. When Beth looked at him he indicated the scientist, who was trying not to disturb her while he worked. She nodded slightly and shifted to rest against him, giving Radek more space. They watched the movie in companionable silence, his hand shifting every so often to ruffle her hair as she swatted at him in annoyance.


	4. The helpfulness of friends

**A/N:** Laughter, brain-storming, assistance, and beta skills courtesy of theicemenace. Any flubs left are entirely mine.

  **\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Teyla and Ford had been given the whole story about Kavanagh, Noble, and the lab explosion during their team breakfast the day after the incident. John had delighted in tweaking Rodney every time Kavanagh’s name came up, much to the amusement of everyone else. Teyla didn’t know Kavanagh at all, but she had spent several hours discussing Athosian history and traditions with the linguist.

After a Bantos session the next day, she decided to visit with Beth. She swung by her quarters to change clothes and grab a blanket from a small chest where she kept special items, mementos that reminded her of life before the Wraith were awakened.

When she arrived at Beth’s quarters she waved a hand over the sensor. A moment later the door opened to reveal Beth standing there balanced on crutches.

“May I come in?” Teyla asked, smiling at the linguist.

Beth maneuvered to one side as she responded, “Please.” She carefully walked back to the couch, sitting down with a sigh and lifting her leg up onto a small stool.

“Should you be up?” Teyla inquired, looking around to see if anyone else was in the room before sitting in the desk chair. “I thought someone was staying with you during the day.”

“Dr. Beckett gave the okay for crutches as long as I don’t overdo it. My team was here, but they were called to help out with something. No one gave me any details, but I’m guessing they’ll be gone for some time. Meanwhile, here I sit!” she grimaced in annoyance.

Teyla chuckled. “I too would be frustrated by an injury that left me unable to assist when needed.” She handed Beth the blanket she was holding. “It is a custom among my people to bring a gift to comfort those who are injured. Charon and I made this last winter, and I would like you to have it. May it bring you rest and peace while you heal.”

Beth unfolded the blanket, eyes widening as she looked at the craftsmanship. “It’s beautiful, Teyla! Thank you so much.” She stroked the soft material reverently, tracing a finger along some of the detailed needlework.

“You are most welcome,” Teyla responded, a smile lighting her face over Beth’s obvious enjoyment of the gift. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“I could use an ice pack, if you don’t mind.” Beth pointed to a small red and white cooler sitting on the desk.

Teyla brought her one of the blue packs and placed it to her satisfaction before resuming her seat. “Have you found any further information on the Athosian people in the Ancient database?”

“I’m sorry, Teyla. I haven’t had the chance to look since we last talked. I have time now but I’m not allowed to do anything that would be considered work,” Beth said apologetically.

Teyla laid a hand on her arm reassuringly. “It is not a priority. When you have time to do so will be soon enough. Would you like to hear more of our history? I talked with Charon when I went to the mainland recently, and she had answers for some of your questions.”

Beth nodded, her eager expression reminding Teyla of some of the younger children when waiting for a new story. The two talked for the next hour or so about Athosian history and traditions, comparing them with various Earth cultures. Teyla promised to ask Charon for more details the next time she visited the mainland.

“Would you like to join me for lunch?”

Beth smiled and nodded. “I can’t walk that far on the crutches, but if you don’t mind pushing the wheelchair I’d enjoy the change in scenery.”

A few minutes later the pair exited the transporter next to the mess hall and walked inside. Beth balanced their trays on her lap as Teyla wheeled her through the line. They selected their choices, then turned towards the seating area. “I forgot about that,” Beth said, looking at the stairs.

“Not to worry. We’ll just go out onto the balcony and enjoy some fresh air while we eat.” Beth held their trays as Teyla maneuvered them out to a small table on the balcony.

A few minutes later, Peter Grodin asked if he could join them. The trio chatted while they ate, interrupted several times as various people stopped by to say hello and wish Beth well. Peter excused himself twenty minutes later, promising to stop by the next afternoon for a proper visit.

 ~~~~~~

 Beth felt her energy waning. She closed her eyes as Teyla gathered their trays and took them to the tray station, opening them again at a touch to her hand.

“Are you feeling alright?” Teyla asked, looking at her in concern.

Beth looked up at the Athosian woman. “I’m just tired. I think it’s nap time.”

Teyla’s earpiece chirped. “This is Teyla.” She listened carefully for a moment, then responded, “I will be there shortly.” She looked at Beth apologetically. “I need to go. But I look forward to continuing our conversation at a later time.” Teyla touched foreheads with her in the traditional Athosian manner before leaving quickly.

Beth sighed as she realized she’d have to maneuver herself back to her quarters. As she turned to go through the doorway, a pair of hands lifted hers from the wheels to the armrests and steered her towards the transporter. Beth glanced up to see Sergeant Bates pushing the chair.

“My mother would never forgive me if I didn’t take the time to help a lady in need,” he said with a smile. “Where are you headed?”

“To my quarters. Thank you,” she said quietly, leaning back in the chair.

“All part of the service, ma’am,” Bates responded, reaching up to select the right spot on the transport screen.

“Beth.”

“I’m sorry?”

“My name is Beth, not ma’am.”

“Nicholas, but you can call me Nick.” He maneuvered the chair out of the transport, then stopped. “Which way?” She gave him directions and in a short time they were in front of her door. She reached up a hand and waved it at the sensor, triggering the door.

“Anything else I can do for you?” he asked as he pushed the chair inside. 

“I’ve got it from here. Thank you, Nick.”

He nodded and flashed a smile at her as he walked out the door. Within a few minutes Beth was sound asleep, waking only when the door chimed a few hours later.

~~~~~~

Radek waited patiently in the hallway, an external hard drive tucked under one arm as he balanced a large tray of food on his laptop. A couple minutes passed before the door opened. Beth stood there balanced on the crutches, looking somewhat disheveled as she stifled a yawn. “Sorry. I was asleep,” she said in a warm, husky voice.

“I thought you might like some company,” he said with a shy smile.

A corner of her mouth turned up as she answered, “I would _love_ some company.” She moved to one side and he walked in, taking the tray over to the low table in front of the couch and placing his laptop on her desk.

He held up the external hard drive. “McKay says we should watch something called _The Five Doctors_. Is _Doctor Who_ , I believe.”

“Someone brought _Doctor Who_?” Beth’s face lit up at the mention of one of her favorite shows. “I used to watch that with my dad. Depending on where he was stationed, we’d sometimes wait months to get new episodes, but it was worth it.”

Radek turned on the system and swapped external hard drives as Beth disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes, returning just as he started scrolling through the contents. He selected the file and hit play, then joined her on the couch. He handed her one of the plates and a bottled water from the tray, then picked up the other and started to eat.

Twenty minutes later he was sputtering at the impossibility of the science on the show. “There is no way that would ever work! Traveling in time _and_ space?” He switched to his native language to better articulate his outrage at their- so-called science. Beth was laughing so hard she started to slide off the edge of the couch. She grabbed at his arm and he quickly pulled her back up beside him, careful not to jostle her leg.

She finally managed to say, “it’s not about the science. It’s about the Doctor traveling around with various companions, and about him solving problems with ingenuity and a sonic screwdriver rather than guns and violence,” before dissolving into laughter again.

Radek looked offended at that. “How can one solve problems with faulty science? I see why McKay likes it; this Doctor sounds a lot like him at times.” He rested an arm along the back of the couch, fingers brushing against her shoulder.

She wiped tears from her eyes, then took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t mention that to Rodney if I were you. He’s already insufferable.” They watched the rest of the movie in relative silence as Radek tried his best to ignore the blatant abuse of his beloved science. Every so often he’d mutter under his breath and Beth would start laughing again.

After the show ended he moved the tray over to her desk and poured her another cup of the Athosian herbal brew Beckett had prescribed. “What would you like to watch next?” he asked as he handed her the cup.

“More Doctor Who?” she said with a grin, sipping the drink. He shook his head resignedly as he queued up the next show, steeling back down on the couch as it started. He stretched an arm along the back of the couch and she took that as an invitation to lean against him.

It took a couple episodes before the effects of the drink kicked in, causing her eyes to drift shut. She winced as she shifted around a bit in an attempt to get comfortable. A stab of guilt hit him and he said quietly, “I’m sorry, Běta.”

She asked sleepily, “Sorry for what?”

“That you were injured,” he replied, regret in his tone. “If I had only…” She looked up at him and put two fingers across his lips to silence him.

“It’s not your fault. If you or someone else had been there you would have been a lot closer than I was when it exploded. I’ll be fine in a few weeks, but you might have been seriously hurt or even killed.” She shuddered at the thought, leaning back against him as he curled his arm around her.

He felt something ease inside him at her words. “Thank you.”

“We’re friends. `S my job to point out these things.” She relaxed into him as he tightened his arm slightly, resting her head on his chest as her eyes closed again. Radek looked back at the screen and frowned.

“Běta?”

“Hmmm?”

“There is no way that box could be bigger on the inside. Makes no sense.”

“It’s a TV show, Radek. It’s not required to follow the laws of physics.”

“But…” he started to protest.

Her hand came up to cover his mouth. “ _Quiet, Radek._ I’m trying to sleep.”

He chuckled as she moved her hand away, shifting a bit to make her more comfortable. He held her in his arms as she slept, thinking about what she had said.

~~~~~~

Bryan and his teammates walked down the corridor towards the residential area. The damaged section in the lower level of one of the towers was now clear, and the people that had been trapped were now in the infirmary being examined by Beckett and his team. They split up at the intersection of the next corridor, each one headed to shower and get some well-deserved rest before their mission in the morning.

Bryan waved a hand over the sensor and stepped inside when the door opened. He quickly divested himself of his uniform, automatically emptying the pockets of all the things he’d collected during the day. The last item he pulled out was an earpiece. _Crap. I forgot I still had Beth’s earpiece. If I hadn’t taken it, though, she would have spent the day listening in on the comm channel._ He sighed, wanting nothing more than a shower and bed. _Shower first then I’ll swing by and drop it off._

Ten minutes later, showered and dressed in casual clothes, he walked down the corridor towards her quarters. He was a bit surprised to see Radek instead of Beth when the door opened. The scientist pointed to the sleeping figure on the couch and he nodded in understanding. He held up the earpiece and the other man moved aside to allow him entry.

Bryan walked over to the desk and set it down, then sat in the desk chair. He watched with interest as Radek carefully sat back down on the couch and put an arm around Beth, who snuggled back against him. When the scientist looked at him inquiringly , Bryan said in a low voice, “She doesn’t usually let people get that close, especially when she’s asleep. I’ve never been able to pinpoint why, but she’s typically very reluctant to have anyone touch her or show displays of affection, especially in a public place.”

Radek raised an eyebrow at that and he grinned, knowing exactly what was running through the other man’s mind. “I’ve never paid any attention to her efforts to avoid contact, and she’s pretty much resigned to me at this point. Watch her with the guys; they know exactly what her limits are and stay within them. Those who didn’t, learned the hard way that she’s wickedly accurate with those blades,” he said with a smirk, remembering again the demonstration in the SGC mess hall. “The best advice I can give you is to simply be yourself. If she’s comfortable enough with you to do that,” he pointed at the woman sleeping in Radek’s arms, “you’re already closer to her than anyone aside from me.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Radek asked curiously.

“Why? Because she needs someone aside from me to remind her that she’s not alone, and I may not be here every time. And I have a feeling we’ll run into her temper as soon as she’s feeling better. Like I told you before, she could write the book on independent and stubborn. Give her space but don’t let her push you away.”

Bryan looked at the sleeping figure affectionately, then back up at Radek. “One last thing. She’s family to me. And no one messes with my family,” he said emphatically. “Hurt her, and it will be the last thing you ever do.”

Radek opened his mouth to respond then closed it as Beth stirred and opened her eyes. “Are you playing the big brother card again, Bry?” asked Beth in a sleepy voice. “Don’t listen to him, Radek. He’s all talk. _I_ have to defend _him_ against predatory females.”

“Hey, kiddo. ‘Bout time you woke up. I was about to start on the embarrassing stories next,” Bryan chuckled as she made a face.

“Embarrassing stories? Such as me saving _your_ ass while we were on a mission a few years back?” she asked with a grin.  
  
Bryan growled, “It wasn’t _my_ fault. The P90 jammed!”

Beth smirked at him. “Whatever you say, Bry. I think your former teammates would disagree, though.” The look he shot her promised future retaliation. She stretched as she sat up, almost hitting Radek in the process. “Sorry!” she said, running hand through her hair as she stifled a yawn. “What time is it, anyway?”

“Around 2100 hours or so. Which reminds me, I need to head off to bed. We’ve got a meet ‘n greet at 1030 and a briefing at 0800. You need anything from the market?” Bryan asked as he stood up.

“Bring me back some hašlerky. I’m almost out.”

He rolled his eyes at that. “I doubt anyone will be selling Czech candy.”

“You _did_ ask,” she retorted.

“Yeah, I know. And somehow I always end up regretting it.” He shook his head as he glanced skyward, stepping sideways to avoid the pillow she chucked at him. “See you tomorrow, kiddo.” He leaned down to give her a quick hug, dropping a kiss on the top of her head before ruffling her hair. He winked at Radek as she swatted him.

“Night, Bry. Try to come home in one piece, would you?”

Bryan nodded and headed for the door, waving as he walked out. Within minutes he was sound asleep, his subconscious pondering scenarios for tomorrow’s mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hašlerky – This licorice and herbal hard candy was named after Mr. Karel Hasler, a famous songwriter, actor and singer with a hoarse voice, who made a deal with the manufacturer of these supposedly medicinal candies.


	5. Flashback to the start of a friendship

**A/N:** Laughter, brain-storming, assistance, and beta skills courtesy of theicemenace. Any flubs left are entirely mine. In the flashback, underlined words indicates they are spoken Czech.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“So, what did you and Bryan talk about?” Beth asked as she stood up and hopped over to the desk. She picked up the carafe and tipped it over the waiting cup, a frustrated huff of air escaping when she discovered it was empty.

Radek looked her way. “What is wrong?”

“I forgot to steep more of the Athosian herbal mix Beckett prescribed.”

Tugging the carafe from her grasp, he steered her to the desk chair and gently pushed her into the seat. “Let me. Just tell me what to do.”

She gave him directions and watched as he quickly and efficiently made another batch of the medicine, turning in the seat to allow him room to maneuver around her. He handed her the cup and she thanked him, looking at him thoughtfully as she drank, trying to figure out what Bryan could have possibly told him that would have ended with what she jokingly referred to as the ‘big brother speech’.

Radek avoided her gaze as he booted up his laptop and looked at the most recent results from a power consumption simulation he had left running, then skimmed through his inbox for any urgent messages. He closed the lid when she set the empty cup back on the desk, offering an arm for assistance as she made her way back to the couch before getting an ice pack for her knee. Moments later they were watching the opening sequence of another _Doctor Who_ episode. He contemplated what Bryan had said as they watched the Doctor fight something called a Dalek, which didn’t look nearly as scary as a Wraith.

Finally he sighed, knowing that the only way to find out would be to ask. “Běta?”

She glanced up at him. “No, I’m not going to debate Daleks with you.”

He chuckled at her comment, having forgotten what was playing. “Is about something else.”

“Oh. Okay. Go ahead,” she said distractedly, intent on the screen.

He looked down at the petite brunette tucked against him, wondering how to phrase what he wanted to know.

She looked up at him, curiosity in her green eyes. “Well?”

“Reynolds said you do not like people touching you,” Radek tightened his arms briefly as he spoke, letting her know exactly what he was referring to.

“ _Bryan_ has a big mouth.” Beth sighed, knowing that he deserved more than her usual flippant non-answer. “I grew up in embassies all over Europe, and I spent a lot of time around adults. There were many foreign dignitaries and high-level officials who would ask to meet the daughter of the embassy’s interpreter and the Marine commander, and not all of them had the purest of intentions. As a result, my dad had a very strict “hands off” policy when it came to his daughter, reinforced by those under his command. I was somewhat isolated from those around me, and learned the hard way not to trust anyone but my folks and the Marines at the embassy. My dad taught me skills like knife throwing and shooting, and my mom taught me languages and cultures, which led to me becoming, as Bryan puts it, ‘very independent and stubborn’. We were affectionate in private, but never in public. A-after they died I refused to let anyone get close enough to cross those boundaries.”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. “Bryan would be the exception to that, simply because the man has never bothered to acknowledge the limits I tried to keep in place. His family is very ‘touchy-feely’, and when we became friends that somehow extended to me. He’s my best friend, and I wouldn’t trade him for the world, but there are days I could cheerfully use him for throwing practice,” she said in exasperation. 

“And your team?” he inquired.

“They know my limits. And know how accurate I am with a knife,” she said with a smirk.

“This still doesn’t answer my question. Why me?”

“Short answer? Because I trust you. And I don’t say that lightly.” The serious expression on her face emphasized her statement, then dissolved a moment later into a mischievous grin as she switched to Czech. “ _And if I can’t trust a slightly scruffy Czech genie, who can I trust?_ ”

Radek burst out laughing. “ _Scruffy I cannot argue with, but a genie? Where did that come from?_ ”

“Do you remember that first week after we arrived, the day I got my lab?” His cheeks reddened slightly as he nodded, having figured out where she was going with this. “This is how I remember that day…”

.... 

**_Late morning, Day 5 of the Atlantis Expedition:_ **

_When Beth answered the summons from McKay she found him in the main lab berating the scientists setting up equipment. She stifled a grin, glad it wasn’t her on the receiving end. After spending months in Antarctica with him, she knew McKay well enough to realize that his abrasive personality was simply his way of keeping those he considered idiots (which was pretty much everyone else in existence) from bothering him. He saw her standing just inside the doorway and rapidly snapping his fingers as he said, “Lab space.” He looked at her impatiently, obviously expecting her to know what he meant._

_“I’m sorry?” she asked in confusion._

_Rodney heaved a sigh of annoyance and snapped, “You need lab space, right?”_

_“Yes, I do,” she said warily. With McKay, one never knew where the conversation would end up going._

_“Now you have it.” He rattled off directions before turning to yell at another hapless scientist. “NO! No. No. No. What are you doing?! That’s a very fragile piece of equipment and, unlike you, it can’t be replaced.”_

_She followed his directions to a room two levels up. A large Ancient console and screen took up the left wall, and a counter on the opposite wall could barely be seen behind the stack of boxes and equipment in front of it. She walked to the large window on the back wall, looking out over the city. A sudden burst of Czech caught her attention, and she turned towards the Ancient console to see a pair of legs sticking out from underneath, a laptop and several tools within easy reach._

_Beth grinned and responded with a phrase in Ancient._

_The legs jerked in surprise, and she heard a thud as something impacted with the console. “ Sakra!” Radek swore in his native tongue as he slid out, rubbing his head with one hand and grimacing. “What did you say?”_

_Beth looked at him apologetically. “ Promiň, Radek. I said what you did but in Ancient.”   _

_He smiled ruefully. “Ah. Is not the first time I have done that to myself. I was just finishing up interface connections. Should only take a moment to complete.” He connected the wires leading underneath the console to the laptop sitting next to him, and handed it to her before vanishing back underneath the console. His muffled voice called up to her a moment later in a mixture of English and Czech. “Try it now. You should have access to the mainframe and database.” She logged onto the laptop, and a moment later the large Ancient screen lit up, Ancient characters scrolling across it. Radek slid back out and made a few adjustments on the console. “There. You should be good to go. What do you think of the lab?”_

_“ It’s perfect!” she enthused. “All I need to do is unpack and let everyone know where to find me. I’m surprised to get a lab this soon. McKay told me yesterday that I’d get one when he got around to assigning more space.” _

_“This room won’t work for other scientists. McKay doesn’t want to them to have labs with windows. Something about unsupervised idiots blowing things up and not following procedures,”he said with a grin. “I suggested he assign the space to you. The Ancient console and screen will help you with research in the Ancient database, and you won’t be doing anything dangerous or explosive.” _

_“Thank, Radek.” Beth laid a hand on his arm as she spoke._

_“ Rádo se stalo. My lab is next one down the hall if you need anything,” Radek responded, looking a bit flustered. Removing his glasses, he cleaned them on the edge of his shirt then replaced them on his face._

_Beth turned towards the window, a smile playing on her lips. Taking a few steps closer to the far wall, she eyed the window and the area below it. “I wonder if I could find a couple chairs or a sofa to place underneath,” she mused. “It would be a nice spot to take a break now and then.”_

_“Is a good idea,” Radek said thoughtfully. “I will let you know if one is found that will fit the space.” At the tinny chirp, he tapped his earpiece. “This is Zelenka. Yes, yes. I know where that is, McKay. I’m on my way.” Tapping it off, he said with annoyance, “ Someone touched something they shouldn’t have, which means I get to deal with the mess. I will see you later.” Packing up his tools, Radek headed towards the door. _

_“Bye, Radek. Thanks again,” she called after him. He turned and waved before trotting off down the hallway._

**_Early afternoon:_ **

_When Beth got back to her lab after lunch she was surprised to see a small couch sitting underneath the window. She walked over to it, wondering how Radek had managed to find one so quickly. A noise from the doorway preceded a Marine carrying a small coffee table, which he placed in front of it._

_“Thank you, Corporal,” Beth said with a smile._

_“You’re welcome, ma’am,” he replied. “My team found a storage room full of furniture while exploring this morning. Dr. Zelenka requested that we bring these items to your office.” He turned and left._

_She shook her head in amusement. “I’ll have to be careful what I say if Radek is going to start playing genie every time I open my mouth!” She laughed at the thought of the somewhat scruffy-looking Czech in a genie costume._

**_Late that evening:_ **

_Beth was engrossed in the Ancient database when Radek peered in through the doorway. He could hear 80s rock playing through the speakers attached to her iPod. He smiled as he watched her sway slightly to the rhythm of the music while she typed, her short brown hair disheveled from the numerous times she’d run a hand through it. She growled in frustration when the music abruptly stopped._

_“Damn it!” Beth blew out a breath as she picked up the iPod and looked at the screen. “Dead battery. Great. It’s not like there’s an outlet I can plug it into.” She set it back down in disgust._

_Radek slipped away to his lab to grab some tools and components before walking back to her lab and knocking on the doorframe. “Hullo,” he called as he walked in. Beth waved a hand at him in greeting as she continued typing with the other._

_“Hey, Radek. What can I do for you?” she said a moment later, turning towards him with a smile._

_“Nothing,” he replied. “I just need to do a little work in here.”_

_“Be my guest.” She waved a hand at him. “Do you need me to move anything?”_

_He shook his head as he bent down to look at the wall. Beth continued to type as Radek pried off a panel, muttering to himself as he worked. A few minutes later he replaced the panel and straightened up to reveal a surge protector plugged into an adapter, which was wired into the wall behind the panel._ Now how did he know I needed that? _she thought._ I swear, that man really **is** a genie!

_“Do you have something to be charged?” he asked. She handed him the iPod and charger, watching as he plugged it in. “Hmmm… seems to be charging well,” he murmured, then looked back at her. “Hand me the speaker, pros_ _ í _ _ m _ _.” He plugged it into the iPod and music once more eched in the room._

_“Thank you so much! You’re like my very own genie,” she said with a grin._

_Radek looked at her for a moment before saying, “We are friends, yes?”_

_“Yes, of course we are,” she replied, bemused by his serious tone._

_“And do friends not look out for_ _and help one other? I am happy to do so for you.” A shy smile lit up his face._

_Beth stretched up to kiss his cheek, causing him to duck his head as his cheeks reddened. “Thanks, Radek. It’s sweet of you to go to all this trouble for me.”_

_“ Rádo se stalo,” he replied bashfully. Radek cleaned his glasses on the edge of his shirt, using it as an excuse to compose himself before he replaced them and looked at her again. Her warm smile lessened his embarrassment. _

_“Do you have time to take a break? I have bottled water and some cookies,” she offered, holding one bottle towards him. He took the proffered bottle, then took a seat on the couch. Beth grabbed another bottle and a baggie of cookies off the counter and sat down beside him, opening the baggie and holding it out to him. “This is the last of the batch I brought with me. Just don’t tell Bryan; I told him they were all gone when he asked me earlier. If we were on Earth I’d bake you a whole batch of whatever type you like, but sharing the last few walnut chocolate chip cookies is all I can manage here.” She waited for him to take one before she pulled one out for herself._

_He took a bite, savoring the taste of the homemade cookie. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had one, but he was sure it hadn’t been this good. “Thank you for sharing these with me. Is very good.”_

_“You’re welcome.” Beth took another bite of the cookie in her hand, relishing the combination of chocolate chips and walnuts._

....

Radek’s cheeks were bright red by the time she finished, and he released her to remove his glasses and clean them on the edge of his shirt. “Was nothing,” he said, so softly she almost missed it.

Beth reached up and put her fingers on his lips, startling him so that he looked at her, blue eyes more intense without the lenses. “To you it may have been nothing, but to me it was something that no one has done for me in a very long time, _and_ you did it without expecting anything in return. You have no idea what that meant to me. And here you are once again helping me.” The smile on her face brightened the room. “You’re one of a kind, Radek.” She kissed his cheek, then slid back down and rested against his chest. He slipped his glasses back on, wrapping his arms around her as he thought about what she’d said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Rádo se stalo - You're welcome

 


	6. Side effects

**A/N:** As always, beta skills provided courtesy of theicemenace, and she has graciously allowed me the loan of her OC Ayanna, an Athosian artist. Any flubs left are entirely mine.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

When the gate was activated, Teyla and Dr. Weir were in Weir’s office reviewing a list of planets the Athosians knew to be friendly. The two women rose from their seats and stepped out into the control room.

“Have we received an IDC?” Dr. Weir asked.

Peter Grodin responded, “It’s coming through right now.” He checked the screen. “It’s O’Reilly’s IDC. Reynolds’ team is returning from their trip to M2R-497. Their mission was to barter for supplies.”

“Open the iris and inform the kitchen staff that their supplies are here.”

Grodin opened the iris and Reynolds’ team stepped through with several bags slung over their shoulders. Teyla noticed that Reynolds was holding what looked like a carved walking stick in one hand. “Excuse me, Dr. Weir. I must speak with Sergeant Reynolds.”

“Of course, Teyla. We can arrange another meeting later, if necessary,” Dr. Weir said, turning to head back to her office. “Peter, please have Reynolds and his team meet for a mission debrief in two hours.”

Teyla quickly walked down to the lower level and down the hallway. “Sergeant Reynolds!” she called.

The four men stopped and turned to wait for her. “Ma’am,” Bryan responded politely. His teammates exchanged looks; none of them had more than a passing acquaintance with the petite Athosian and wondered how she knew Reynolds.

“Teyla, please. I see you were successful at the market.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you for your suggestion. We,” he indicated the other three men and himself, “thought that a proverb could be carved into this, something that would help Beth as she heals. Maybe something Athosian?”

“That’s a lovely idea,” said Teyla. “My friend Ayanna is a skilled artist, and could do the carving for you. I will be headed to the mainland later this afternoon if you would like to accompany me. And may I suggest one of my favorite sayings for it? _In the midst of movement and chaos, keep stillness inside of you._ It’s a reminder to…”

“Keep your head when those around you are losing theirs?” Bryan asked with a grin, as the other three men laughed.

Teyla smiled at him, a chuckle escaping as she replied, “Yes. Exactly.”

~~~~~~

Peter Grodin walked briskly down the corridor towards the mess hall. When he rounded the corner he saw Beth leaning against the wall, holding an adjustable metal cane in her right hand. “I apologize for being late; we had an unexpected dial-in. Were you waiting long?”

“Only a couple minutes. Beckett sent me to therapy after my check-up this morning.” She lifted the cane and asked with a smile, “What do you think of my new accessory?”

He chuckled, and replied, “It’s a definite improvement over the crutches, but I doubt it will catch on as a fashion statement.” 

Beth straightened, gingerly putting weight on the right knee as she slowly walked forward. Peter matched her stride, giving her an update on the most recent off world finds.

“If you get us a table, I’ll get us something to eat,” Peter said as they walked into the mess hall.

“Will do,” Beth replied, moving past him to carefully make her way up the stairs and over to an empty table.

He joined her a few minutes later, setting down the tray between them as he took the seat opposite hers. “We have sandwiches, some fruit and what I believe are the Pegasus version of oatmeal cookies. And to complement our lunch…” he reached in a pocket and pulled out two tea infusers and a small pouch of loose leaf tea.

Her eyes brightened. “Is that…”

A smile appeared as he nodded. “I thought we deserved something special today. Be right back.”

Soon the delightful smell of Peter’s personal blend of tea permeated the air between them. “The tea should be ready now.” Peter removed the infusers from both mugs and set them aside, then handed one mug to Beth before picking up the second one to take a drink from it. “Mmm. Perfect.”

Beth took a sip from the mug, savoring the flavors in the tea. “Thanks.”

He saluted her with his mug. “You’re welcome. It’s hard to find someone around here who appreciates a good cup of tea. Most people prefer coffee over most other beverages.” The cheeky grin on his face reminded her that he knew of her coffee addiction from their days in the Antarctic, and she laughed. The conversation was casual as they ate; Peter regaled her with the happenings in the command center over the last couple days and some of the funny comments he’d heard.

**Mid-afternoon**

The door chimed, pulling Beth out of a disturbing dream. She rubbed a hand over her face, and sat up slowly. _Crap! Haven’t had that dream for years. I wonder if it has anything to do with the talk I had with Radek last night._ Reaching for the cane beside the bed, she slowly made her way to the door. The two men waiting on the other side grinned and she smiled back. “Hey, guys. What’s up?”

“Thought we’d hang out for a while, maybe watch a movie or two, if you’re up to it,” Josh said. “Bryan and Benji went to the mainland and we’re on our own for the rest of the day.”

“And you _do_ have the only decent entertainment system in town,” Seamus added.

Beth shook her head at the pair, rolling her eyes as she stepped aside. “But no _Lethal Weapon_.”

The two men grumbled, but agreed. After much debate, they settled on _Monty Python’s The Life of Brian_. Beth reclined on one end of the couch with her leg propped on the stool, Seamus sat on the other end, and Josh once again lounged in the desk chair.

“Hey Beth, you ever thought about stabbing being quick? You know, as opposed to crucifixion?” Josh asked a bit later, hazel eyes looking at her questioningly.

Beth pursed her lips, pretending to think it over. “Not really. We could test the theory, though.” Reaching for her belt knife, she pulled it from the sheath and flipped it around. “Just hold still for a moment.”

Holding his hands up in front of his face, Josh shook his head. “Hell no! Put that thing away before you hurt someone…. Like me!”

“Wuss. I thought Marines were tough,” she said with a laugh.

“We are! Difference is, the average Marine doesn’t have to deal with a crazy, knife-throwing linguist.” He ducked when she mimed throwing the knife at him. Seamus cracked up, holding his hands out in surrender as she turned towards him.

“You two have been hanging out with Bry way too much,” Beth grumbled, pretending to be annoyed.

“Part of the job,” Seamus pointed out. “Besides, he promised to give us pointers in handling difficult women.”

Her eyebrows rose as she looked at him. “He did, did he?”

Josh was laughing so hard he fell out of the desk chair. “Way to go, Seamus. Now we’re _all_ in trouble.”

“Just watch the movie,” Beth sighed in mock exasperation, slipping the knife back into its sheath. The guys grinned at each other, happy to see their teammate acting more like herself. Wrapping the Athosian blanket around herself, she leaned back against the couch, her eyes slowly closing as she listened to the movie and the occasional comments from the guys.

A touch on her arm startled her awake, and she instinctively reached for her belt knife.

“Whoa! Easy. It’s just me.” Beth blinked as she registered Josh’s familiar voice, pulling herself out of the horrible nightmare, relieved to find herself safe in her quarters. “You were having one _hell_ of a dream.”

She looked up into the concerned faces of her teammates, her body shivering as the last of the nightmare dissipated, leaving behind a frightening aftertaste. “I think the medicine is effecting my dreams.”

“You’re shaking like a leaf,” Josh said quietly.

Seamus asked, “Anything we can do?”

“No. I’ll…. I’ll be fine. Just give me a minute.” Closing her eyes, she used a yoga breathing technique as she resolutely pushed away the lingering effects of the nightmare. Several minutes later she realized it was having little effect on her. “Seamus, let me have my earpiece,” she requested, holding out a shaky hand.

“You know you’re not supposed to…” he started to say.

“Just _give_ me the damn thing!” Beth snapped, her fragile control slipping.

The two Marines exchanged a look before he silently handed it to her. Hooking it over one ear she tapped it to activate it, taking a deep breath before speaking to hide the quaver in her voice. “Noble to Zelenka.”

_“This is Zelenka.”_ A pause, then he spoke to her in Czech. _“Běta? What is wrong_? _”_

Beth bit her lip and responded shakily, “ _I… I need you. Please_.”

_“I’ll be there in a few minutes.”_

Handing the earpiece back to Seamus, she pulled the blanket tightly around herself and laid back against the couch. “Can you stay until Radek gets here?”

~~~~~~

An urgent call early that morning took Radek and his team to a remote area of the city. They finally tracked down the source of the power surge several hours later, and after a quick repair job made their way back to the main tower.

The other members of his team headed to the mess hall as Radek walked back to his lab, where he typed up a succinct report and sent it on its way. He opened his inbox, rolling his eyes as several urgent emails from McKay popped up immediately. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. _Rodney will just have to wait_ , he thought as he rummaged through a couple shelves in search of his stash of energy bars. The hiding place had to be changed every few days to keep Rodney from finding it.

Two energy bars later he was in a much better frame of mind, and ready to tackle whatever had happened while he was away. He skimmed through the emails tagged as urgent, sending several on to members of his team before tackling the most pressing one. _Rodney could do this himself if he spent more time working and less time yelling at people._ A quick scan through the coding for the locker rooms and the lack of hot water was fixed.

_One down, twenty to go. If people would quit playing in areas they shouldn’t have access to, this wouldn’t happen._ Quickly typing another email, he sent McKay another reminder to check the security access of those he’d identified as possible culprits. _Maybe **now** he’ll finally do something about it._

His earpiece chirped and he heard Beth’s voice. “This is Zelenka.” Radek paused for a moment, then switched to Czech. “ _Běta? What is wrong?_ ” At her reply he shut down the laptop and slipped it under an arm, then quickly walked towards the living quarters.

He waved a hand over the sensor, a bit surprised to see Josh when the door slid open. The three men exchanged a look before Josh and Seamus slipped out, leaving him alone with Beth.

Setting his laptop down on the low table, he took a seat on the couch beside her. “Hullo, Běta.” Beth pressed against him, and he felt her shaking. “What happened?” Radek asked quietly.

“Remember me saying that I learned the hard way not to trust others? Twice today I’ve had a flashback to what happened, and I need someone I trust completely to be here for me,” she responded in a low voice. “My teammates are good guys, but...” Beth trailed off, not knowing how else to phrase it.

“What do you need?”

“Just… hold me. Please.” Her voice trembled as she spoke.

“Always.” Holding her gently, he ran a hand soothingly down her back, releasing her when she gently pushed against his chest with one hand and sat up. “Do you want to talk about it?” Radek asked quietly, as she reached for the cane and stood up. He started to help and she shook her head at him. 

“I…n-not yet. Excuse me,” she said, as she headed for the bathroom. He opened the laptop and worked on a project while he waited. When she emerged several minutes later he closed the lid and sat back, watching as she carefully maneuvered across the room.

~~~~~~

Beth kept her eyes on the floor as she walked back to the couch and the man waiting for her. The memories that she normally kept shoved down in the deepest part of her mind refused to remain down there today. Part of her wanted to talk about it and part of her still wanted to pretend that it had never happened. She flashed back to that dark room and stumbled, feeling her control slip a little more.

Warm hands gently guided her to the couch and she sat down, green eyes unseeing, as Radek propped her leg up on the stool and placed an ice pack on it, then sat down beside her. Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on her legs and her face in her hands, trying to figure out where to start. Radek rubbed her back, giving what comfort he could.

A few minutes later she sat up, pulling away to the far end of the couch. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, then focused on her hands as she talked, describing the events of the kidnapping.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _Monty Python’s The Life of Brian_ is a movie parody set during the life of Christ. The comments about stabbing and crucifixion come from the following dialogue:

Centurion: You know the penalty laid down by Roman law for harboring a known criminal?

Matthias: No.

Centurion: Crucifixion!

Matthias: Oh.

Centurion: Nasty, eh?

Matthias: Could be worse.

Centurion: What you mean "Could be worse"?

Matthias: Well, you could be stabbed.

Centurion: Stabbed? Takes a second. Crucifixion lasts hours. It's a slow, horrible death.

Matthias: Well, at least it gets you out in the open air.

Centurion: You're weird!

 

The saying Teyla suggested is an actual quote from Deepak Chopra: In the midst of movement and chaos, keep stillness inside of you.

 


	7. History

**A/N:** Laughter, brain-storming, assistance, and beta skills courtesy of theicemenace. Any flubs left are entirely mine.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Radek leaned back against the couch, adopting a non-threatening pose as he waited for Beth to speak. Her body language screamed ‘keep away’, and he flashed back to a memory of his aunt in the same pose the night his uncle and cousin were brutally murdered by soldiers. The event had traumatized her so badly that she resorted to drink to dull the pain, and died a few years later of what his mother said was a broken heart.

Beth spoke quietly as memories were dredged up from the darkest corner of her mind. “When I was nine we were living in Barcelona. There was a big party at the embassy to celebrate Becca’s birthday. It was my first grown-up party, and I was so excited. I had a new pale pink dress with embroidered flowers and matching slippers bought especially for that night.”

“There were twelve of us there, along with several local kids. Fourteen year old Thomas was the oldest and Becca had just turned three. A couple hours after the party started there was a large commotion. My dad ordered a couple Marines to collect all of the kids and take us to a secure back room. They locked us in and stood guard outside the door.”

“We also had Becca’s au pair, Jana, in the room with us. She was nineteen, and had been hired just a few weeks before. I remember that the room was dark and that several of the kids were crying.” The memory unspooled in her mind as she talked.

“Several shots rang out, and the door opened to reveal four armed men. One of the men ordered Jana to point out the embassy kids, and tell them to go with them. She repeated the demand in English, telling us it would be better to cooperate.”

“They took us out back to a van and sometime later we were led from the van to a windowless room with some pallets on the floor. The only light came from a couple bare bulbs hanging from the ceiling. I have no idea how long we were in there before the men came back. They asked us about the Marines, embassy security, stuff that none of us really knew anything about. Jana pointed at me and told them I was the commander’s daughter. One of them grabbed me and rattled off a bunch of questions in Spanish, which Jana translated. My answer earned me a hard slap and a good shake.”

Radek shifted slightly and she reacted instinctively, grabbing the knife out of its sheath and flipping it to a throwing position. He froze in place as she watched him warily, murmuring soothingly to her in Czech as he waited for her to come back from wherever she had gone. It felt like an eternity before she shuddered and took a deep breath, sheathing the knife with one hand as she reached out with the other to touch his knee.

“I-I’m sorry, Radek. I didn’t mean to….”

He gave her a reassuring smile. “You have nothing to be sorry for, _beruška_.”

She laughed at hearing her mom’s favorite nickname for her. “I haven’t been called ladybug since I was a teenager.”

~~~~~~

Beth leaned back against the couch, eyes moving restlessly about the room as she continued. “I convinced to get the other kids, like Thomas, to plan a way to escape. Jana tried to talk us out of it, but I was determined. We tied together sashes from our dresses to create a sort-of rope to trip them, and waited for them to come back. It didn’t work. I fought them using every trick I could think of from watching the Marines train, but all it earned me was a split lip and some bruises.”

“They didn’t know I understood them. Mom had been teaching me Romanian before we moved to Spain, which is similar enough to Spanish that it had been relatively easy to pick up. The biggest man held me up by my hair and shook me as he asked me more questions. Jana translated them into English and I answered in Czech, which earned me a beating and a trip to a stuffy dark closet down the hall.” Beth’s voice was filled with pain, the effort of dredging up the past clearly taking its toll. A tear rolled down each cheek and she wiped them away with a sniffle.

“I… it’s all blurred together after that. Every time I heard footsteps approaching I was terrified that they were coming to get me.” She was shaking, shivering, arms wrapped tightly around her body as she talked. “It was freezing in the closet. All I had was my thin dress. My shoes were gone; removed when they tossed me in the closet. I couldn’t do anything but curl up on the floor and wait. I knew Daddy would find me, but I didn’t know when.” A sudden noise came from the hallway and she jumped, eyes darting around the room in search of danger.

“There was an explosion, and gunfire. The door opened and the big man grabbed my arm, pulling me up off the floor. He held me against him, and dragged me backward down the hall yelling that he’d kill me if the soldiers didn’t let him go. I-I looked for Daddy, but didn’t see him. Then, I heard a shot. The man’s arm tightened around me and we fell forward with him on top of me. I screamed and cried for my dad. Someone rolled the man off of me. I was picked up and someone was talking to me, but I couldn’t understand. Everything just seemed to… slow down. And then Daddy was there.”

~~~~~~

Radek sat for a moment, absorbing what she had said. His heart went out to the frightened little girl inside the strong woman he knew. He slowly rose and walked over to the desk to brew a cup of hot tea, then knelt down in front of her and held out the cup. “Běta? Drink this, _beruška_ , it will help.”

She took it from him almost hesitantly, fingers curling around the cup to soak in its warmth as she raised it to her lips and slowly sipped. Her tremors eased as the warmth spread through her body, and he was relieved to see some color come back into her face. When he softly touched her hand Beth trembled, but didn’t shy away.

Radek leaned closer, moving slowly to keep from startling her, and gently pushed her hands down to her lap. He brushed his fingers across her cheek and down her jaw, watching her reaction to his touch. Her breathing stuttered slightly and her eyes drifted shut as he focused on her soft lips. His earpiece chirped loudly, making them both jump, and he pulled back as Rodney’s strident voice called his name.

“This is Zelenka.” He stood up and walked away, listening as Rodney told him about the planet of children and the ZedPM he’d brought back.

_“Where are you? You’re supposed to be babysitting these idiots while I’m off world.”_

“Something came up…” he started to say, only to be cut off by Rodney.

_“Don’t care. Meet me at the power station. Now, Zelenka.”_

“I’ll be there shortly. Zelenka out.” He turned back towards the couch with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Běta,” he said regretfully. “I have to go.” He held her hand, looking into her eyes for some signal that she needed him more than Rodney did.

Beth smiled. “Go. I’ll be here when you get back. And don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

Radek pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, unfolding it and tucking it around her. He brushed a hand across her cheek, then picked up his laptop and headed out the door, turning to look back with a smile as the door slid closed.

~~~~~~

Beth leaned back against the couch, her thoughts moving from what she’d told Radek to the lab explosion before fixating on the memory of his hand brushing her cheek and what might have happened if Rodney hadn’t interrupted. _When did we go from friends to… whatever that is?_ She raised a hand to her cheek, feeling the heat from her blush.

The warmth of the blanket chased away the last lingering chill as she pondered her feelings about Radek. Aside from her therapist a few years back, she’d never told anyone the whole story of the kidnapping. All Bryan knew was that she’d experienced a traumatic event in her childhood. _I think it’s time to finally lay the demons to rest once and for all. I want to be free to see if this is meant to be something._ Having made the decision, she rose from the couch and walked over to the desk to pick up her earpiece. “Noble to Heightmeyer.”

~~~~~~

Bryan walked to the rear of the Jumper and lowered the hatch. He was surprised to see Seamus and Josh standing there waiting. “I thought you two were keeping Beth company.”

“We were.” Josh quickly filled him in on what had happened.

“Shit!” Bryan swore as he took off for the living quarters, his team right behind him. He remembered all too well her reaction to Daniel’s death, and to a foothold situation at the SGC. He slowed to a walk as he rounded the corner and saw her door, turning to face the three men behind him. “Look, I know you want to help, but I need to do this alone.” He raised a hand, silencing their protests. “It’s not my story to tell. If Beth decides to tell you she will. I’ll catch up with you all later.”

The trio watched as he walked to the door and waved a hand over the sensor. A moment later the door opened and he walked inside. “Hey, kiddo.” He reached out to touch her hand, pulling it back before she noticed the movement. “Beth? The guys said you had a nightmare. Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” She waved him towards the couch.

Bryan waited until she had taken a seat before moving to the opposite end of the couch. His body language was relaxed, hands turned palms up to show he wasn’t a threat. “Please, let me help. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“I-I wasn’t alone. Radek was here.” Her cheeks turned pink as she remembered his touch.

Bryan raised an eyebrow. “Something you’d like to share?”

“No,” she replied hastily.

“Sounds like I need to have a talk with Dr. Z,” he said in a mock-serious voice, smirking as her blush deepened.

“Bryan! Don’t you dare!” She shot him a dirty look as one hand moved to the handle of her belt knife.

He held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Not a word.” He switched to a serious tone, looking intently at her face. “All kidding aside, what can I do to help? Tell me what you need and I’ll make it happen.”

“I just need some space for a few days,” she responded quietly. “I’m okay with you and Radek, but I don’t want to deal with anyone else right now.”

“You scared the shit out of O’Reilly and Marx.”

She sighed. “I know. I… just tell them I need some time, and make sure they understand that it wasn’t anything they did. I have an appointment with Heightmeyer in the morning; I need to work through this and stop pretending it never happened.”

“You know, we’ve never talked about it, not the details anyway. How about telling _me_ the story? That way it won’t be so hard when you talk to Heightmeyer.” Beth just looked at him, not saying a word. “I know, I know. I’m the poster child for smartass remarks.”

She grinned at that. “Well, now that you mention it…”

“You know me, Beth,” he said earnestly. “I won’t judge. I just want to support you however I can.”

She reached out and touched his hand. “I know, Bry. And I… I want to tell you.” She took a deep breath, leaning back against the couch as she started to speak. “When I was nine, my father was assigned to the American Embassy in Barcelona…”


	8. Shampoo...

**A/N:** As always, beta skills courtesy of theicemenace, along with considerable help on the first half of the chapter. Any flubs left are entirely mine.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bryan walked with Beth to Dr. Heightmeyer's office the next morning, giving her a reassuring smile as she stopped and took a deep breath.

"You can do this," he said encouragingly.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Thanks, Bry."

"No prob. Call me when you're done." He watched her walk into the office, then headed down the corridor.

A few minutes later he knocked on the door frame of Major Sheppard's office. "Sir? Do you have a moment?"

~~~~~~

John Sheppard looked up from the paperwork he was trying to work on, a look of relief and puzzlement crossing his face at seeing Sgt. Bryan Reynolds standing in his doorway. He loathed the administrative side of his job, and had assigned the "busy work" to Stackhouse and Bates. However, both teams were currently off world and Weir was bugging him to complete it before the next dialout scheduled for 0700 tomorrow. The Marine looked uncomfortable and just a little nervous, two words he would never have associated with Reynolds until now.

Sheppard motioned him in. He took precisely two steps into the room, his posture stiffening into something midway between full attention and parade rest. "Thank you for seeing me, Major."

Nodding at the vacant chair, Sheppard waited for Reynolds to sit. "What's on your mind, Sergeant?"

"I'd like to make a request, sir." Sheppard nodded, motioning for him to continue. Reynolds looked down at his boot tops and back up. "You're aware that Dr. Noble was injured a few days ago?"

Stopping a mildly annoyed sigh, Sheppard stated shortly, "Not much happens on Atlantis I don't know about, Sarge. What's your point?"

Looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else, Reynolds explained, "The explosion triggered PTSD from a childhood trauma."

"And now Noble is having flashbacks." Sheppard uncrossed his legs and sat forward, elbows resting on the desk, wishing he didn't understand what the other man was feeling. "She seeing Heightmeyer?"

Bryan nodded. "Yes, she's with her now. She doesn't have any family except me, and her teammates."

Leaning back in his chair, Sheppard looked at the Marine appraisingly. "Say no more, Sarge. I'll have your missions assigned to other teams so you'll be close by, just in case."

The younger man sagged with relief. "Thanks, Major."

Standing, Sheppard signaled that their meeting was at an end. "Been there. Done that. And having people you trust to lean on helps in dealing with a past trauma."

Keeping his feet until Reynolds had gone, Sheppard swore to himself at one more fire to put out.

~~~~~~

Moving quickly down the hall, Bryan headed for the gym to find his team. Glancing around at as he walked in, he quickly spotted Seamus' red head in the far corner where he was watching Josh and Benji spar. Walking over to the mat, he stood next to Seamus as the pair finished their workout.

Several minutes later the four men walked out of the gym to a small meditation room just down the hall. Bryan closed the door and turned to face the other three, who were looking at him expectantly. He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, but before he could speak one of them jumped in.

"What the f*** happened?" Josh asked abruptly, too impatient to wait any longer. "One minute she's sound asleep and the next she's completely,” he made a gesture meant to simulate a head exploding, “freaking the hell out. Reminds me of a buddy who got PTSD after two tours in Iraq. Guy drowned himself in the bottle to escape, and then he just..."

"I can't tell the story. That's for Beth to decide when or if she wants you to know the details. The important thing is she's getting help. Wants you to know," he looked at his teammates, "Nothing you did caused this, guys." Bryan rubbed his forehead to ease the ache that started between his eyes. "Shit! She was... she was just a kid when it happened."

"Bryan, you okay?" Seamus asked, looking at him in concern.

He nodded. "Yeah… I just feel for Beth. Hell of a thing to go through for an adult, let alone a child. She asked that you give her some space to deal with it. Major Sheppard is assigning our missions to other teams so we can be close by just in case she needs us."

"We're her team," Benji said emphatically. "We protect our own."

"Yeah. We've got this." Josh stated. In short order they had a schedule worked out so that one of them would always be near to keep an eye on things.

Bryan's earpiece chirped and he tapped it. "This is Reynolds."

" _I'm done for the day. Walk me home?_ "

"Be there in a moment. Reynolds out." Tapping it off Bryan shared a final look with the others, noting their determination to help their teammate and wishing he could get Beth to open up and trust them fully. He waved a hand over the door sensor and headed out as soon as it opened.

~~~~~~

The weekly meeting between the head of the Science Department and his 2IC took up most of the morning. Radek was secretly relieved when someone in the Botany lab triggered an alarm, and he quickly made his escape while McKay was otherwise occupied. He held a brief meeting with his staff, outlining assignments and prioritizing outstanding requests, then informed them that he would be available via the comm or email for the next couple days while he dealt with a private matter. "Call me immediately if McKay comes looking for me, but otherwise I trust you all to use your best judgment."

He spent the majority of the afternoon dealing with things that couldn't wait, finally closing the laptop with sigh. The muscles in his back and shoulders protested as he straightened, and he wished for a good masseuse. His watch beeped and he looked down, shocked to see that it was almost 1800 hours.  _Do prdele! I told Beth I'd be done mid-afternoon._

Twenty minutes later he rounded the corner to find Marx standing guard outside Beth's quarters. The dark-headed soldier nodded at him as he neared the door. "Evening, Dr. Z."

"And to you," he responded. "If I may ask, why are you guarding the door?"

"Just keeping watch over a teammate," Marx replied.

Radek eyed him shrewdly. "She doesn't know you're here, does she?"

The Marine just grinned as he waved a hand over the door sensor to alert those inside. "Doesn't matter. This is my home until I'm relieved."

~~~~~~

Radek entered slowly, a tray of food balanced on his tablet. Bryan was pulling knives out of a target hanging about three feet to the left of the door as Beth watched from the couch, leg propped up on the stool and a bandolier in her lap.

"Hey, Radek," she said with a smile. "Bry brought the target from my office and we've been practicing. He hasn't actually hit the center yet, but he's getting closer."

Bryan nodded a greeting at him, then shot Beth a dirty look as he walked over to her, knives in one hand. "You've got a few years' practice on me, brat." He handed her the knives and she quickly slid them into the bandolier.

"Excuses, excuses," she retorted. "Lucky for you dinner's arrived." She smiled at Radek as he carefully set the tray down on the low table, then placed his laptop on the desk.

Bryan poured her a cup of Athosian tea from the carafe on the desk, snagging a couple bottles of water for himself and the scientist from the cooler. He nudged the desk chair over with his foot and handed the mug to Beth before taking a seat. Radek perched on the edge of the couch as he assembled a plate of food and passed it to Beth. Handing the second one to Bryan, he took the last one for himself, sitting back with a soft sigh.

"Radek? You okay?" Beth asked, reaching out a hand to touch his leg.

His gentle smile relieved her concern. "I'm fine. Just a bit sore from sitting hunched over the computer all afternoon."

The trio chatted as they ate, then Bryan stood to go. "I'll take the tray back to the mess hall." Beth crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to come closer. He walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Yes?"

"Thanks, Bry." She gave him a swift hug, laughing when his hand slid up to ruffle her hair. "See you in the morning."

"Night, kiddo. Be good for Dr. Z." His blue eyes twinkled as he grinned and dodged the hand that reached up to swat him. He stood, picking up the tray of dishes, and looked at Radek, lowering his voice so she wouldn't hear. "Call if you need me."

Radek nodded and wished him a good night. As the door closed behind the Marine, he turned to look at Beth. "What shall we watch tonight, Běta? More  _Doctor Who_?" he asked wryly.

She sighed, running one hand through her limp locks of hair. "What I  _really_  want to do is wash my hair."

"Easy to do. Give me a moment and we'll take care of it." He rose to his feet and offered her a hand, helping her to rise.

Beth leaned on the cane and waved him away, following him to the bathroom. She watched from the doorway as he moved the desk chair to the sink and adjusted its height, then collected shampoo and conditioner from the shower caddy and towels from the shelf.

Once he had everything gathered, he offered her the chair, which she sank into gratefully, and draped a towel over her shoulders. "Let me know if the temperature needs adjusting," he said as he leaned her head back under the water.

She closed her eyes and relaxed as his fingers massaged her scalp, working the shampoo through her hair. The simple act was more sensual than expected, and she shivered as his breath ghosted across her neck, her cheeks turning pink as her body reacted. Closing her eyes heightened her other senses; the slide of his hands through her hair as he rinsed away the bubbles sent her mind back to the other day and the touch of his hand on her cheek. Beth blushed at the thought that crossed her mind as he gently applied the conditioner, his fingers caressing her head. Her breath stuttered when he leaned over to rinse her hair a second time; he was so close she could feel the heat from his body. A sigh escaped her lips as his thumbs rubbed her temples for a moment, then gently wrapped her head in a soft towel.

~~~~~~

Radek focused on the task, gently working his hands through her hair as the shampoo lathered. He blew out a small puff of air as he worked, leaning over her slightly as he rinsed off the soap and squeezed out the excess water. Reaching for the conditioner he squirted some on her hair, his fingers stroking as they slid through the damp strands. Taking a deep breath, he gave himself a stern taking-to as he finished rinsing, squeezed the water out, and turned the faucet off.  _Not the time, Radek._  He reached for a towel and draped it over one shoulder, then gently tipped her upright. His hands seemed to move of their own volition, thumbs slowly rubbing her temples for a moment before he pulled the towel off his shoulder and wrapped her damp hair in the towel. "Běta, where is a comb or brush?"

~~~~~~

Beth opened her eyes, slowly coming back to reality, and indicated the middle drawer in the cabinet. "In there." A hand reached for her cane and she got to her feet, heading back into the other room as Radek quickly put things away. Perched on the edge of the couch, she was lost in thought as she looked down at the brace. She started when Radek sat down beside her; he rubbed her arm reassuringly, toweling her hair to remove most of the moisture before reaching for the hairbrush on the table. He slipped a hand under the hair at her neck, stroking gently through the damp strands as he worked his way up to the crown, and she relaxed against him as he brushed one side, then the other, careful to keep his hand between her ear and the bristles, then finished with her bangs.

He set the brush aside and held up a hand mirror. "What do you think? I am good for an amateur, yes?"

Beth turned her head from side to side as she looked at her reflection, smiling as she met his eyes in the mirror. "You're better than my last hairstylist."

He winced as he set the mirror down on the table. She sat up slightly and turned to look at him, not realizing how close he was until she moved. Her green eyes widened and she quickly leaned back as her cheeks reddened. "I-if you turn around I can rub your shoulders," she offered.

Radek gave her a soft smile then presented his back to her. She worked on the knots with a firm but gentle pressure, and he sighed with relief as the muscles relaxed. Her hands massaged his neck and on his scalp, fingers making their way to his temples to rub gently for a moment.

**Late that night**

Radek woke abruptly, disoriented for a moment at the unfamiliar blurry surroundings, and then remembered he was on the couch in Beth's quarters. Reaching for his glasses, he slipped them on as another cry echoed in the room, moving quickly through the darkened space to kneel down beside the bed as he reached out to gently touch her shoulder. "Běta… _It's only a dream,_   _beruška. You need to wake up."_ He could feel her whole body shaking as she fought the effects of the nightmare.

Her eyes opened and she shuddered as she slowly came back to reality. " _R-Radek_?" Beth spoke so softly he almost missed it, her hand stretching out to touch his face as if making sure he was really there.

" _Ano, miláčku, it's me. You're safe,"_  he said soothingly as he gently stroked her hair. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his shoulder, her whole body trembling. They stayed that way for several minutes before she pulled back.

"Radek?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Will you… will you stay with me? Hold me? Please?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Běta. Whatever you need," Radek replied quietly, setting his glasses in the bedside table. She rolled onto her side as he slipped under the blanket, one arm around her waist to hold her close. "Is this okay?"

He felt her nod as she relaxed against him. "Thank you," she said softly, sliding a hand out from under the sheet to curl in his. He squeezed her hand gently as he listened to her breathe, waiting for her to fall asleep before he allowed himself to follow her into slumber.

**The next morning**

Beth woke slowly, the unaccustomed warmth against her back comforting. She shifted slightly and an arm tightened around her waist, causing her to flush as she realized what, or rather who, was the source of the warmth. She carefully lifted Radek's arm and slipped out of the bed, turning to look at the sleeping figure for a moment before escaping to the bathroom.

She splashed water on her face, drying it on a towel, then looked at her reflection. The woman in the mirror looked back with green eyes that hinted at the pain inside, but also had a bit of a sparkle to go with the heightened color on her cheeks. Her short brown hair was sleep-tousled and she ran a hand through the shaggy locks in an attempt to bring them under a semblance of control. A noise from the other room reminded her of the man she'd left sleeping in her bed. After smoothing her tank top down she opened the door and stepped out, leaning on the cane as she turned to close the door behind her.

A smile tugged at her lips as she looked at the man sprawled across her bed. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table reminded her that Bryan would be arriving soon with breakfast. She leaned down and touched his arm to wake him, too startled to resist as his hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her down for a lingering kiss. A moment later his hand slid down and he fell back to the bed, still asleep. Beth quickly stepped away, one hand touching her lips as she stared down at him.


	9. No more hiding

**A/N:** Laughter, brain-storming, assistance, and beta skills courtesy of theicemenace. Any flubs left are entirely mine.

  **\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 9**

Radek drifted, dreaming about the woman he’d held in his arms all night. She touched his arm, and he pulled her down for a slow kiss. He felt her surprise at first, followed by acquiescence as she kissed him back, her lips soft against his. A moment later he released her and she climbed in bed, snuggling against him as he pulled her close.

Someone called his name, and he was reluctantly pulled from the dream. “Radek. Radek, wake up. Wake up, Radek.”

“Mmmm. Yes, yes, I’m awake,” he mumbled, opening his eyes as he fumbled for his glasses. He slipped them on, still thinking about the dream as he focused on the figure standing a few feet away. Beth stood facing him, one hand playing with her hair as she looked at him almost wistfully. Then her words registered and he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Bryan will be here with breakfast shortly, and I would just as soon not try to explain why we were sharing a bed last night. We’re both adults, and nothing happened,” her cheeks turned pink, “but he’ll tease me unmercifully if he knows.”

“Not if he knows what’s good for him,” Radek said, fully prepared to make good on his earlier threat if necessary. He disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes, re-emerging as she finished straightening the bedcover. Her back was to him, and his eyes moved up her bare legs to the shorts, continuing up her slender frame to the tousled hair. He moved past her towards the couch, one hand smoothing his hair down as he walked.

“Leave it alone,” Beth called out to him, laughter in her voice. “I like the mad scientist look on you.”

He spun around, shaking a finger at her in mock annoyance. “Is _not_ a look to be taken seriously, Běta. McKay would... what is word?”

“Umm… harass?” she suggested with a grin.

Radek nodded. “Yes, that is it. He would harass me all day.”

~~~~

**Later that morning**

Bryan waited patiently outside Heightmeyer’s office, nodding at those who passed as he leaned against the wall and chatted with Benji. The door opened and Beth walked out, head turned as she thanked the occupant for her help.

“Watch it, Beth.” Bryan grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from running into him.

She flinched then relaxed as she looked up to see who had touched her, an apologetic look on her face. “Sorry, Bry.” She smiled at the other man. “Hey, Benji. Your turn to walk me home?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Benji gestured for her to go ahead and fell in beside her, one eye on her in case she needed steadying and the other on their surroundings.

She laughed at the chagrin on his face. “You really think you could stand guard and I wouldn’t notice? My dad’s a Marine too, remember?” 

“Ready for lunch?” Bryan asked, looking down at her. “Not sure what’s being served, but I heard rumors of fresh fruit for dessert. Stackhouse’s team just came back from a trading mission on P3X-581.”

“One condition.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Can we make it a team lunch on the mess hall balcony? I… I need to stop hiding; it effects my ability to work through it.” The two men gave her identical grins, and it warmed her to know that they cared enough to keep watch over her.

Thirty minutes later, the five of them were gathered at a table on the balcony, meals all but devoured. Beth looked at the four men surrounding her, a wide smile on her face as she listened to them banter back and forth.

Bryan picked up a bunch of grapes, grinning mischievously as he asked, “Hey kiddo, you want to practice throwing this afternoon?”

She slid the knife out of its sheath as she replied, “Maybe. Are you volunteering to hold them?” She flipped the knife back and he hastily dropped them, causing the other three men to roar with laughter. 

Dark-haired Josh ducked as Bryan reached out to smack the back of his head, jostling the table and knocking Benji’s cup off the edge.

“Hey! Shit! Watch it!” Benji and Seamus both reached for it, knocking heads as they missed it entirely. The cup shattered and coffee splashed across the floor.

Josh jumped up from his seat in an attempt to escape the hot liquid, foot slipping as his boot caught the edge of the spill. He swore as he crashed into Bryan’s chair and landed sideways, hitting the side of his chair hard enough to send it spinning out from the table.

Beth snickered, the sound turning into full-blown laughter as she watched a simple accident turn into a _Three Stooges_ routine. _I should have done this sooner_ , she thought. _This is exactly what I needed._

The four men looked up at the sound of someone clearing a throat, quickly rising to their feet. Amused brown eyes looked at the four of them, taking in the situation in one sweeping glance. “As you were, gentlemen. And make sure you clean up the mess.” Elisabeth Weir walked away, heading straight for the doors that opened onto the balcony.

Looks were exchanged between the four as they silently argued, until Bryan broke the silence with a single gesture. “Enough. Let’s just get this cleaned up and pretend it never happened.”

The quartet quickly set things to rights. Eyes on the floor as he searched for pieces of the mug, Bryan failed to notice that Beth’s walking stick was directly behind him. He jumped back as Josh pushed a chair to the table, too quickly for her to do more than watch as he went sprawling, right into the path of the nurse he’d been flirting with for the last week. She laughed as she stepped over him. “Shit. Just great,” Bryan muttered as he watched her walk away. He glared at Beth, who was laughing too hard to say anything.

~~~~

Sheppard and McKay walked out on the balcony, deep in discussion about an underwater Jumper. They took a seat at a small table and started to eat, McKay gesturing as he explained. “You’re ignoring the amount of time, _my_ time, it would take just to make the necessary calculations. Assuming that the cloak _can_ be adapted for this, the amount of pressure on the Jumper will increase exponentially as you descend, causing the shield to draw more and more power.”

“Come on, McKay,” Sheppard wheedled. “You’re always telling me you can do _anything_.”

McKay snorted. “Because I _can_ , but that’s not the point. I have better things to do than indulge your fantasy of finding mermaids underneath the city, things like keeping the city functioning and my underlings from blowing us up.”

Sheppard smirked, opening his mouth to retort, then turned his head as a burst of laughter came from a table several feet away. Reynolds and his team were sitting with Noble, all of them convulsed with laughter. A hand appeared in front of him, fingers snapping in annoyance.

“Hello? Talking here.” McKay said irritably. “What are you looking at, anyway?” His eyes followed the movement of Sheppard’s head as he inclined it towards the small group. “Oh. Well, at least Noble’s not hiding anymore. Maybe now I can get Zelenka to actually do some work for a change.” He continued on in that vein, oblivious to the look Sheppard shot him.

Sheppard took another bite of his sandwich, wondering once again why he continued to put up with the arrogant scientist. _Oh yeah, because he really **is** as smart as he thinks. If anyone can convert a Jumper for underwater exploration it’ll be him._ He glanced up as the quartet of Marines, with Noble in the middle, walked past their table. He acknowledged Reynolds with a tilt of his head; the Marine nodded, his eyes flicking sideways to the petite brunette and back.

~~~~

Bryan glanced at his watch, then looked at his teammates. “Time for our training session.” Beth gave him a questioning look as the other three quickly dealt with the detritus from their meal. “Firearms training. Want to watch? Or you could show us how it’s done…” he suggested with a grin, hoping she’d opt to go rest but wanting to keep things light and make her feel included.

Beth chuckled. “Think I’ll sit this one out, if you don’t mind. I’m about ready for a nap.”

“Sounds good to me,” Benji said as he held out an arm for Beth. She rose slowly, leaning on him momentarily as her knee objected. “How about it, Reynolds? Naps instead of training?”

Seamus scoffed. “Idiot. You need the practice more than anyone else.”

“Hey!” Benji protested. “You’re a worse shot than me.” He shoved Seamus, who immediately retaliated.

“Knock it off, you two,” Josh shook his head as he handed Beth her cane. “Pay no attention to those two clowns. We’ll have to get you back on the range as soon as you’re cleared for duty. These two need a lesson in humility.” He grinned, hazel eyes alight with mischief, as Beth laughed.

“You volunteering them as targets?” she asked as the group headed for the door. The four Marines quickly arranged themselves so that she was flanked by Bryan and Josh while Seamus and Benji covered their six.

“Only if they keep this crap up.” Josh replied as they walked by the table where McKay and Sheppard were seated.

Bryan nodded at Sheppard, his eyes flicking to Beth and back to silently point out that she was working through things.

A female voice called mockingly from a couple tables away, “Careful, Sergeant. Wouldn’t want you to trip over a chair.”

“Nice to know you’re concerned for my well-being… Julie?” Bryan retorted.

“Not even close.” Nurse Anderson said, laughter in her voice.

Beth snorted, and he glared at her before looking over at the nurse again. “How about a hint… Sarah?”

She shook her head, a big grin on her face. “Nope. A hint, hmm? Okay. I was named after a 60s cartoon character.”

“The only cartoons I watched were GI Joe and the Flintstones, and I doubt your parents called you Snake-eyes or Scarlett.”

Beth and his teammates cracked up, as did the three people sharing a table with Nurse Anderson, who simply looked at Bryan in amusement. “You want a date, you’ll figure it out.” Grinning, she turned her attention back to her lunch.

“You _are_ going to tell me what that was all about, right?” Beth asked, nudging Bryan’s side with her elbow.

“Wasn’t planning to,” he replied tersely, giving her a ‘leave it alone’ glare as she grinned up at him.

“You’ll end up telling me anyway, may as well do it now and get it over with.”

Seamus snorted, having been on the receiving end of her persistence more than once himself. “Just do it. Before she drives us all crazy pestering you.”

Resigning himself to the inevitable, Bryan started to explain as they walked down the corridor.

~~~~

Radek leaned against the wall outside Beth’s quarters, scrolling through a report while he waited. Laughter drew his attention and he looked up to see Beth and her teammates walking towards him, the quartet of Marines keeping pace with the petite figure in their midst. Beth smiled when she saw him waiting, willing herself not to blush. Now that she was away from the sea of moving people, the kiss she’d shared with Radek that morning was uppermost in her mind. And to find him waiting outside her quarters... Did that mean what it looked like it meant? Only one way to find out.

Bryan nudged her and she looked up, glaring in response to the smirk on his face. “Problem?” he asked with a laugh as they drew near. “Doc.” Radek nodded in response.

“Shut up, Bry,” she muttered, loudly enough that the other three Marines looked at them as they tried to figure out what was going on. They looked from her to Radek, and he gazed back at them blandly. Seamus chuckled, quickly followed by Josh and Benji, and Beth’s face turned red. “Enough! It’s not funny.”

Bryan opened his mouth and Radek looked at him. “You are in room Gamma-nine-three, yes?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?” he asked warily.

“Because I will need to reroute the hot water carefully so I do not disrupt those around you.” Radek smirked, including the other men in his look, and they quickly sobered.

Chuckling at the abrupt silence, Beth turned to face her teammates. “Thanks for the escort, guys. See you after dinner.”

Bryan raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything other than, “Catch you later, kiddo.” He looked at the scientist ruefully. “Don’t suppose I can talk you out of it, can I?”

Radek gave him the look he reserved for truly stupid comments. “I _did_ warn you.”

“Yeah, you did.” He shook his head, the four Marines walking away as Beth waved a hand over the sensor and stepped inside.

“Coming?” she asked, looking back over her shoulder at Radek. He nodded and followed her inside. Making a beeline for the couch, she sat down with a sigh of relief, propping her leg up on the stool before leaning back.

“Would you like an ice pack?” he asked, noticing the faint lines of pain around her mouth and eyes.

“Please. And some ibuprofen,” Beth said quietly. “I overdid it, but I didn’t want to stop until I was back here.” She reached for the Athosian blanket on the back of the couch, pulling it towards her. 

Taking the blanket from her hands, Radek tucked it around her before bringing her water and ibuprofen. He placed an ice pack on her knee and then walked over to the entertainment center, where he connected her iPod to the speakers. As the song list scrolled by he searched for something soothing, smiling when he saw Antonín Dvořák’s Cello Concerto in B minor. It was a favorite of his mother’s, one he had listened to many times as a child. Putting it on repeat, he settled down beside her to review the most recent reports submitted by his staff.

Beth closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, her breath hitching slightly as he gently brushed her cheek with one hand. “Běta?”

“Hmmm?” she murmured sleepily.

“Is something wrong?” he asked in a quiet tone.

She opened her eyes to look up at him. “Everything’s fine,” she said softly. “I’m just tired.”

Leaning back against the couch, he pulled up the schematics for the area around Bryan’s quarters.

Beth grinned as she noticed what he was doing. “You gonna to tell me _why_ you’re giving Bry cold showers?”

Radek shook his head, fingers skimming across the screen as he made the necessary changes. “ _Ne_. He knows why, and that is all that matters.”

~~~~

The soft sounds of a cello floated through the air, taking her back to her childhood. This particular concerto was her grandmother’s favorite; she had played it for her granddaughter each summer. _Grandma would approve of the choice_ , Beth thought, picturing the rapturous look on her face at the last concert they attended in Prague; it was a memory she would never forget.

One hand idly traced a pattern on Radek’s thigh as her mind sorted through the thoughts clamoring for attention, the morning’s session with Heightmeyer casting a new light on some of them. _Kate was right. I needed to reconnect with the guys. Bry has been harping on me for months about trusting them. He’ll be insufferable once he realizes I’m finally taking his advice. Then again, he may be too distracted trying to guess Daphne’s name. She certainly picked a good way to keep him interested!_ A chuckle escaped as she pondered several ways to tease him about it. Radek touched her hand inquiringly and she looked up, a grin teasing about her lips. He smiled in response, brushing a stray bit of hair away from her face before he focused back on the tablet.

She made a mental list of a few others to reach out to. _This would be easier if Beckett would release me back to part-time duty_ , she thought, feeling a bit frustrated that she would have to get someone else to contact them. Beth admitted, just to herself, that she _would_ have tried to work if Rodney hadn’t locked her out of the mainframe. _It would be a relief to focus on something other than **my** issues for awhile. _

Another comment from the end of the session drifted through her head. _Kate wants to talk about my relationship with Radek. Do I tell her what happened this morning? It’s obvious that he doesn’t remember, but I can’t decide whether to be relieved or not._ Beth sighed, a small part of her wishing things could go back to the way they were. _Relationships are so **not** my thing. I suck at the whole dating scene._ She thought back to her last boyfriend, Evan Lorne, whom she’d met at the SGC. _Ev is a great guy, and we had fun together, although he did catch a lot of flak from some of the Marines. I was both relieved and a bit hurt when he suggested that we would be better off as friends, even though there wasn’t really a connection between us like I have with Radek. Good thing **he** wasn’t part of the expedition; that would have been awkward!_

 


	10. Team night

**A/N:** As always, beta services provided by the ever-fabulous theicemenace. Any flubs left are entirely mine.

  **\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter** **10**

**That evening**

“So, what’re we watching tonight?” Benji asked as he pulled up the list of movies on the hard drive.

Beth thought for a moment. “Something funny, but not Monty Python. Is _Dirty Rotten Scoundrels_ on there?”

Seamus groaned as the other three men laughed. “Not that! There must be somethin’ else we can watch.” The thunk of a knife hitting the target on the wall was immediately followed by Seamus’ voice. “Hey!! Watch where you’re throwing that thing!”

“I was. If I’d _wanted_ to hit you I would’ve,” she retorted. “ _I_ endured _Lethal Weapon_ again – all four movies. And I didn’t choose _Top Gun_ or _When Harry Met Sally_ , so deal with it. Odds are it’s not on there anyway.”

As he settled down on the floor and leaned against the couch, Seamus grumbled a bit more about being used as a target.

Having reached the end of the list, Benji responded to Beth’s request. “Nope, it’s not here, but I found another you’ll like.” Quickly scrolling back up, he pushed play, then pulled the knife out of the wall and handed it to her before taking a seat on the couch, looking down at the petite linguist with a wistful expression on his face. “This is my mom’s favorite movie; she watches it whenever she needs a pick-me-up.” He hoped it would do the same for Beth, as she’d been through a lot the last few days. In the five years he’d known her this was the first time she’d ever been seriously injured.

“Thanks, Benji,” she said softly, bumping him with her shoulder.

“Welcome,” he said, gently nudging her in return.

The other guys grumbled as the title sequence rolled. “Why the hell’d you choose this?” Bryan asked, flinching when Beth smacked his arm. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Leave him alone. It’s a good movie and it won’t hurt any of you,” she glanced at the others, including them in her remark, “to learn a little about romance.”

“What makes you think I need to learn anything?” Josh asked with a grin as he angled the desk chair so he could see the screen.

Beth rolled her eyes. “Oh please. I’ve seen you around women, remember?” Bryan snorted and she elbowed him. “Have you gone on a date with Anderson yet?”

“Watch the movie, brat.”

“That’d be a ‘no’ then. What are you waiting for, a written invitation? Ask her out!”

Seamus laughed, stopping abruptly when she cuffed him on the head. “Do I need to remind you about a certain blonde technician?”

“You promised you’d never mention that!” he protested, giving her his best wounded look.

“Then shut up and watch the movie, _idiot_.” She touched his shoulder and Seamus looked up, giving her a wink as he grinned unrepentantly.

Benji started when Beth leaned against him, gingerly wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he tried to figure out what was going on. One of the things he appreciated about Beth was that she understood his shyness and just let him be, which made for a comfortable friendship. This new version of her, while it brought out the same protective instincts he had for his younger sisters, made him uncomfortable around her in the same way he was around other women.

~~~~

It had been years since she’d last watched _An Affair to Remember_ , and if it hadn’t been for Benji’s comment she’d have asked for something else. _Not sure a romantic movie’s what I need right now, but I can’t tell him no without an explanation I’m not prepared to give yet._ Remembering what Kate had said earlier that day about working on her trust issues, Beth shifted position and leaned against Benji, who hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. _I **do** trust my team, and they need to know it._ Bryan touched her leg, giving her a knowing smirk when she glanced at him. She shook her head, knowing he was thinking it was about damn time she took his advice about trusting her teammates. Benji’s posture was stiff at first, but he gradually relaxed when she did nothing more than lean against him.

As the movie played she found herself caught up in the story, tearing up when Terry was struck and unable to make their meeting. She sniffed, wiping away a few tears, and heard a quick inhale from Benji. Beth glanced up, giving him a sympathetic smile when his eyes met hers. His arm tightened briefly around her shoulders in response.

“You okay?” she asked in a low voice.

Benji nodded. “Just a little homesick,” he whispered.

When the movie ended Beth walked over to the desk and poured herself a mug of Athosian tea, taking a moment to get her emotions back under control. A laugh escaped when she turned around; the guys had played musical chairs on her. Seamus and Josh were on the couch, Benji was seated in the desk chair, and Bryan was on the floor, his back against the couch. All four looked at her challengingly, as if daring her to argue, but she just shook her head and went back to her seat.

~~~~

Bryan leaned forward to start another movie, stopping when Beth put a restraining hand on his shoulder. “Before you do that I want to… I _need_ to tell you all a story.” He leaned against her left leg as she talked about the kidnapping, giving her silent support as she struggled to get the words out. The room was silent for a moment after she finished, then Seamus and Josh both hugged her, Benji joining in a moment later.

Tears slid down her cheeks, and Josh gently them wiped away with his thumb. “Thank you for telling us. It takes a lot of courage to go through something like that and become the person you are today.”

Seamus added, “You have us now. We’ve got your back. Nothing’ll happen to you as long as we’re around.”

“We’re a team. Like the Musketeers: all for one and one for all,” Benji said as he mimed holding a sword in the air. “And now I know why you’re so good with those knives!”

Beth giggled, then hiccupped, making them all laugh.

Hitting play, Bryan sighed dramatically when he realized the next movie was _Sleepless in Seattle_.  “Geez, Benji. You find the entire chick flick section?” He ducked, but not fast enough to dodge Beth’s hand.

“Be nice, Bry. I happen to _like_ chick flicks.”

“Uh, yeah. Because you’re a chick.” He didn’t even try to dodge a second time, knowing full well he deserved it for calling her that.

Beth huffed in mock annoyance. “Can we just watch the movie?” He looked up at her with a smirk and she grinned, calling him an idiot in Russian.

“Brat,” he said affectionately, the byplay accomplishing what he knew she needed: something to focus on aside from her memories.

“You two gonna keep this up the entire time?” Josh asked, looking from one to the other.

“All done,” Beth said, nudging Bryan with her knee and mouthing ‘thanks’. He winked, his half grin telling her he was proud of her.

~~~~

Beth sat sandwiched between Seamus and Josh, with Bryan leaning against her leg. She held her breath, waiting for the panic that inevitably came, and was pleasantly surprised when it didn’t. _Maybe all I needed was the courage to tell them._ Reaching out to both sides, she grasped Seamus’ hand in one of hers and Josh’s in the other. Both men squeezed briefly before letting go.

Josh nudged her and she looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow and lifted his arm in silent invitation. Beth nodded, letting him tuck her against his side as the movie played. “Makes me homesick,” he said quietly, as they showed a view of the Puget Sound at night. “I grew up in that area.”

“You ever go to the top of the Space Needle?” she asked.

“Several times,” Josh replied.

Beth sighed wistfully. “I always wanted to do that. Never made it that far across the States.”

“Next time we’re on leave I’ll take you. You’ll love it. The view is incredible.”

She grinned up at him. “Deal.”

Seamus looked their way with a mock-frown. “Shh. No talking during the movie.”

~~~~

**An hour or so later**

The credits rolled as Beth got up from the couch, singing _When I Fall in Love_ with Celine Dion as she carefully walked over to the desk and grabbed a tissue. She wiped her tears and blew her nose, tossing the tissue into the wastebasket, then turned with tissue box in hand. “Anyone else?” she asked with a grin, looking at the four Marines. Benji snagged one from the box, shooting her a look that clearly said he never wanted to hear about it. Beth tossed the box to Bryan, who caught it and glared at her. Seamus sniffed, wiping his arm across his face, and Josh just looked at her deadpan, daring her to comment.

Beth opened her mouth to speak and Bryan held out a hand. “Don’t. Just… don’t. Don’t say anything.”

“Love you guys,” she said with a smile, laughing as pillows flew at her.

Seamus, Josh, and Benji took their leave a few minutes later. As they reached the door Seamus turned back and looked at her. “This _never_ happened. And we’ll never speak of it again. Understand?”

“Speak of what?” Beth asked innocently. “That I spent tonight alone? Just like every other night? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Josh shook his head in resignation. “Yeah, yeah. Good night.” With that, the trio left for their respective quarters, leaving Bryan to guard Beth.

~~~~

**Later that night**

Waking abruptly, he lay perfectly still, senses on high alert as he tried to discern where the threat came from. A cry, like that of a child, echoed in the room. He could dimly see the silhouette on the bed, body curled into a fetal position. _Shit!_ Bryan moved quickly to the bed, where he knelt down before slowly reaching out to the sleeping form. “Beth?” he whispered, touching her gently. “Hey kiddo, time to wake up.”

Beth shuddered violently, fighting off the dream as he laid a hand on her shoulder. After a moment she uncurled and a small voice whispered, “R-radek _?_ ”

“Nope, it’s Bryan. You were having a nightmare.” He wasn’t prepared for her sudden lunge, falling over backwards as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. “Shh. It’s okay. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” Several minutes passed as she shivered and cried, refusing to relinquish her grip.

Realizing that she wasn’t going to let go anytime soon, he snagged the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her, then picked her up and went back to the couch. “Ease up a bit, would you? I need to breathe.”

“Sorry.” She reluctantly loosened her hold as he sat down on the left end of the couch, positioning them so that her legs were stretched out on the couch as he held her.

Hooking the stool with one foot, Bryan put his legs up with a sigh and leaned back against the couch. “Better?” he asked softly, one hand moving up and down her arm in a soothing motion. Beth nodded, her body slowly relaxing as the nightmare released its hold, and drifted off to sleep once again.

As he kept vigil Bryan thought back to the last time he’d seen her so upset, about a year after they’d met. Several of their SGC buddies had been at her condo for their weekly pizza and movie night.

.........

_Bryan glanced towards Beth’s usual spot when Rene Russo made a crack about PMS, only then realizing she hadn’t come back since the phone rang. Getting up, he walked over to the bedroom, knocking on the door frame to get her attention. Beth was seated on the edge of the bed, tears sliding down her cheeks as she stared at her hands. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. “What happened?” he asked, his voice quiet._

_Beth took a shaky breath before responding. “ My grandmother died,” she said in a low voice, not realizing she’d slipped into Czech. _

_“In English, please?” Bryan asked gently._

_“My grandmother died.” She wiped a hand across her face, trying to stem the tide of tears that continued to fall._

_“Sorry to hear that, kiddo.” He hugged her shoulders and she leaned against him for a moment, then pulled away to grab a tissue. “Losing a family member is painful,” he said, thinking back to his grandpa passing away when he was a kid._

_Beth bit her lip. “She was the only family I had left, aside from a few cousins I vaguely remember from summer visits to Prague. I’m all alone now.” More tears spilled over and she brushed them away irritably, hating the vulnerability and loss of control they represented._

_“You know that’s not true. You have friends here, Beth.” Bryan said firmly._

_“It’s not the same thing.” Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke. “You don’t understand. You weren’t an only child, and your folks are still alive.”_

_He looked down at her. “You need a sibling? I’ll give you mine.”_

_“What?! No!”_

_“Greg’s always been a bit too full of himself. It’ll be good for him,” Bryan said with a laugh, picturing his older brother’s reaction to the news. He grinned wider.  "Free to good home as long as you remember to feed, water and walk him… **and** he's already had his shots."_

_Beth shook her head at him, laughter escaping in spite of her efforts to keep a straight face. “What would I do with him when I’m offworld? You’ll have to keep him.”_

_He shrugged. “Well, if you won’t take Greg… are you sure you don’t want him?... it’ll have to be me.”_

.........

Her retort indicated that she thought he was joking, which made it even funnier when they were on a mission a couple weeks later and a local tried to hit on her. Bryan had made it crystal clear that he didn’t care for the man’s interest in his sister, much to Beth’s surprise. A couple months later he’d talked her into taking leave with him, taking her to Coeur d’Alene to meet his folks, who’d accepted her into their family without hesitation. Greg had laughed himself silly watching her go toe to toe with him, giving as good as she got, right up to the point where she’d turned and lit into _him_. The memory still made Bryan laugh. _Wonder how Mom and Dad are doing. I didn’t have the chance for more than a quick trip home between Antarctica and shipping out to Atlantis._

~~~~

**The next morning**

The door chimed, pulling Beth out of a dream about Radek and herself on the observation deck of the Empire State Building. She was Meg Ryan and Radek was the Czech version of Cary Grant. _Kate would have a field day with that!_ she thought, opening her eyes to see Bryan smiling down at her.

“Morning, kiddo.”

“G’morning.” Beth replied sleepily, watching as he walked across the room and waved a hand over the door sensor. The door slid open to reveal Radek bearing a tray. “ _Please_ tell me you have coffee.”

Radek chuckled. “I would never get between you and coffee. Would be almost as bad as doing that to McKay.”

“Hey!” she protested as Bryan laughed. “I am _not_ as bad as Rodney!”

“I said almost, did I not?” Radek responded as he set the tray down on the low table and picked up a mug, offering it to her with a grin.

The first sip was pure bliss, a jolt she sorely needed. “Thank you, Radek.”

Bryan stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. “Nap time for me.”

“A nap?” she asked in confusion. “You just woke up!”

Bryan looked at her, a half smile on his face. “A Marine doesn’t sleep while he’s on duty,” he replied quietly.

“ _Vždy věrný_ , my mom called it,” she responded as she realized he’d kept vigil since waking her from a nightmare. “Thanks, Bry.”

He nodded, ruffling her hair before leaning down to give her a swift hug. “No prob, kiddo. We’ve got a jaunt out to the suburbs later this morning, but call if you need me, okay? Later, Dr. Z.” Bryan slipped out the door and headed off to his quarters.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: vždy věrný - Always faithful. Semper Fi. (Translation courtesy of Google translate. Any error is unintentional.)


	11. Dream? Or not?

**Late morning, the same day**

Beth walked down the hall towards the infirmary, walking slowly as she thought about the session she’d just had with Kate. _Not exactly the easiest conversation I’ve ever had, and that includes the previous three days’ worth of discussions! And I still have no idea how I truly feel, aside from knowing that I want more than friendship. I can’t get that kiss out of my mind, and that fact that he doesn’t remember it is driving me crazy. The whole damn thing is so…. frustrating!_

She sighed, wishing momentarily for a simpler life without all these complications. _On the up side, the physical therapist said I was doing well, so maybe Beckett will release me for part-time duty soon. That would give me something else to think about, which I could really use right now. Well, that or a good stiff drink. Athosian tea isn’t cutting it._

An hour later she walked into Radek’s lab with a big smile on her face. “Beckett released me for half days! I still have a long list of things I can’t do and orders not to work more than four hours at a stretch, but I can work again! Finally!”

Radek grinned back, blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses. “Congratulations, Běta. Will be nice to have you next door again.”

“Would you like to have lunch with me to celebrate?” she asked impulsively. “I know it’s a bit late but I’ll bet you haven’t eaten yet.”

“Guilty as charged,” he chuckled. “I can’t be away too long but I have enough time for a sandwich.”

~~~~

After a quick lunch the duo stopped by the main lab, where Radek left Beth deep in discussion with Miko Kusanagi and returned to his own lab to check on the progress of a simulation for maintenance on the pipes running from the desalination tanks on the east pier. _McKay isn’t going to like this. Looks as if some systems will have to be taken offline to affect repairs. However, is better to do it now before something breaks._ A burst of Czech escaped as he skimmed the latest data on the pipes. _It will have to be soon. Some of the seals won’t last much longer, and no one will be happy if we end up rationing water._

The thought of McKay haranguing him for his personal inconvenience, never mind that everyone else on the expedition would be affected, made him roll his eyes. _As if badgering me would get the repairs completed any faster!_ He composed an email with the latest data, a proposed schedule for repairs, and a link to the simulations, flagging it as urgent, and sent it to Rodney for approval.

A knock came from the doorway, followed by a feminine voice. “Radek?”

“Hmm… yes?” he asked, focused on the most recent data on the hacker.

“Have you seen my laptop? It’s not in my quarters or the lab.”

As Beth’s voice registered he turned around to see her standing in the doorway. “Might be in McKay’s office. Let me look; I will bring it to you if I find it.”

She grinned at him. “Thanks.”

“Is no problem,” he said with a shy smile.

~~~~

Beth walked back to her office, leaning on the cane to relieve her knee. When she had entered her lab earlier that day, she had been surprised to see an ingeniously adapted lab stool turned footstool beside her chair and a small cooler with ice packs on the coffee table next to a couple throw pillows. She walked over to the small couch, sitting down with a sigh of relief as she propped her legs up on the coffee table and put an ice pack on her right knee.

A knock at the door heralded the arrival of Radek with her laptop and two mugs of coffee.

“I thought maybe you would like some coffee as well?” He smiled at the look of delight on her face.

“Radek, you’re a lifesaver!” Beth said gratefully as she took the mug he handed her, breathing in the smell before taking a sip. “Mmmm. Really hits the spot. _Díky_.”

“ _Rádo se stalo_.” Radek walked over to her workstation, setting the laptop down onto the console and attaching a couple leads before booting it up. “Should only take a moment to unlock the mainframe for you.” A couple minutes and several curses later he was done. “There. Good to go. I took the liberty of uploading the translation program data to your laptop for review. Call me if you need anything, _prosím_.” He saluted her with his mug as he left.

**Later that night**

The ending credits to yet another episode of Doctor Who flashed across the screen, disappearing as Beth used the mouse to turn off the laptop. Radek stood up and stretched, stifling a yawn with one hand. “Time for me to get some sleep. Good night, Běta,” he said with a smile as he turned to look at the woman on the couch.

She looked up at him, not saying a word for a moment, then asked hesitantly, “Radek? Would…. would you stay with me again? Please? I don’t want to be alone yet.”

“Always. Whatever you need,” he answered quietly. Her smile warmed him like a single ray of sun on a cold winter morning, and he realized that he was falling in love with her a bit more every day.

Disappearing into the bathroom, she emerged several minutes later in shorts and a tank top, similar to her sleeping attire from the other night. Radek was sitting on the edge of the couch, having just removed his shoes. She looked at him and held out a hand. “Come to bed.”

Radek blinked in confusion, sure he was imagining things. “Sorry?”

She stuttered a bit as she replied, “J-just… hold me. L-like you did before.”

He nodded in agreement, waiting for her to get in before he turned out the lights. Setting his earpiece and glasses on the bedside table, he slipped under the blanket and pulled her close. Beth snuggled into him, one hand stealing out from under the sheet to curl her hand in his, and he squeezed it gently.

~~~~

Beth looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to work up the courage to ask Radek to stay the night, and to sleep with her like he had two nights ago. She didn’t want sex… well, not tonight. Sometime in the future, yes, but there were still too many issues she had to work out before getting into a new relationship.

_In the words of Yoda: do or do not; there is no try. You’ll never know if you don’t take that first step. The worst thing he can do is say no, and then at least you’d have your answer. Best case? Maybe he’ll kiss me again, and actually remember it this time!_  She took a deep breath and whispered, “Just do it!”, then walked out the door before she lost her nerve.

The confusion on his face when she told him to come to bed had her second-guessing her decision, and she stammered out a reply. His acceptance of her request gave her confidence a much-needed boost, and a smile hovered on her lips as she waited for him to join her. With just a sheet between them she could feel the warmth of his body as he pulled her close. Moving one hand out from underneath the sheet, she slipped it into his, comforted when he squeezed it in response.

**Early the next morning**

An insistent beep pulled him from slumber and he reached out with one hand, fumbling for a moment before locating his earpiece and hooking it over an ear. “This is Zelenka,” he said in a sleep-roughened voice, still more than half asleep.

_“Sorry to wake you, Doc, but we’ve got a serious problem on the east pier. Looks like some of the pipes have broken. I took the desalination tanks offline, but I’m not sure how much damage was done prior to that.”_ Chuck’s tone was apologetic as he gave a brief description of the damage control he was able to do from the control room. “ _McKay and the senior staff have been notified, and Dr. Weir has ordered water rationing until the necessary repairs have been made._ ”

As he listened Radek slowly became more aware of his surroundings, realizing that sometime during the night he had rolled onto his back, and that the warmth draped across his chest was Beth. Her head was tucked under his chin and her hands had wrapped around his shoulders as if to hold him in place, while his arm held her snugly against him.

“You did the right thing, Chuck. We may have less damage than anticipated due to your quick action. Please contact my team and have them meet me in the main lab as soon as possible. Zelenka out.” He tapped the earpiece off and laid there for a moment longer, wishing that he could simply continue to hold her until she woke up. His hand rubbed her back as he softly called, “Běta… Běta… wake up, _pros_ _í_ _m_.”

“Shh, Radek. Sleeping,” she replied, her voice husky in the early morning air.

“I’m sorry, Běta, but I need to get up. Wake up, _miláčku_ ,” he said coaxingly.

“Cookies below sugar with walnut milk.”

Radek grinned at her response, wondering if she was always this hard to wake up and hoping he might have the chance to find out. “I’m sure they are, _miláčku_ , but I have to leave. You need to let go.”

Beneath his hand he felt her draw in a sudden breath then quickly move away from him, taking the warmth with her. “I-I’m sorry, Radek. I… Damn. I never meant for…” His fingers on her lips halted her fumbling words.

“Nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry to wake you, but I need to leave. Will you be okay?” he asked, removing his fingers from her lips to reach for his glasses. He slipped them on and stood up, the darkened room making it difficult to see much of anything even with them on.

When she answered, Beth’s voice was so soft he almost missed her reply. “I’ll be fine.” She curled up on the bed, pulling the blanket around herself as if it was a protective shell.

A moment later he had his shoes on and was about to head out, but he couldn’t leave without saying goodbye. Walking back to the bed, he reached out to gently touch her cheek. She shied away at his touch and he frowned, trying to decide whether to ask or leave things alone. The decision was taken out of his hands when the earpiece chirped insistently.

_“Zelenka! Where the hell are you? Those pipes need to be fixed now!”_

Radek sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do for the moment. “On my way, McKay. Five minutes.” A few choice words in his native tongue followed the click of the comm. “Běta…” he searched for the right words to say, but nothing came to mind. “I will see you later.”

~~~~

Beth was back in her condo in Colorado Springs, throwing knives at the target in her living room, and for some reason the kitchen timer kept beeping. _Why is the timer beeping? I don’t have any cookies in the oven._ The noise stopped, to be replaced by a husky male voice talking to someone. A string of Greek echoed in the room as the knife hit the target outside the bull’s-eye. _I can’t concentrate with all this racket!_

A hand rubbed her back, and she sighed as the dream switched to her bedroom. Lying snuggled up together in bed felt perfect, as if the stars were aligned in her favor. The man holding her called her name, and she wished he would just shut up and enjoy the moment. “Shh, Radek. Sleeping.” _I am not moving. Too comfortable._

He called her again as she suddenly found herself in the kitchen with several dozen cookies on the counter. _These should be in the cookie jar._ Where had she put it? _Oh yeah._ “The cookie jar’s on top of the fridge.”

The dream faded, to be replaced by the realization that she really _was_ lying across Radek’s chest. Her breath caught in her throat and she quickly pulled away, face flaming in embarrassment. A fumbled apology was halted by his fingers, but his assurance did nothing to lessen the mortification sweeping over her. The words he spoke barely registered and her response was almost inaudible.

Beth curled into a ball, pulling the blanket tightly around herself, and wished that she could be anywhere else at the moment. She was startled by his hand touching her cheek, fervently wishing he would just leave before she made an even bigger fool of herself. Radek stood there for a moment before the earpiece chirped again, demanding his attention. His quiet response was followed by some colorful language and a moment later he was gone.

With Radek and his team working on repairs, and her team off world, Beth had nothing but work to distract her from reliving those few minutes over and over again, her emotions running the gamut from extreme embarrassment to irritation and finally, anger mixed with hope. She knew her reaction was unreasonable, but as time passed she found herself growing more and more confused about the whole situation, wavering between wanting to know if this could really be something more than the friendship they already enjoyed, or if she had simply misinterpreted what had happened. When she met with Kate, the psychiatrist seemed to sense that she wasn’t going to talk about what was bothering her, choosing to focus on the aftermath of the kidnapping rather than present day events.

~~~~

**Late evening, the next day**

A sigh escaped his lips as Radek walked into his lab, setting down his bag of equipment on the nearest empty surface. His tablet was next, sliding across the table until it came to a stop against an Ancient gadget he’d been tinkering with for a couple weeks now. The repairs had taken longer than expected; he hadn’t had time for more than a handful of energy bars and a couple catnaps since Chuck had awakened him at 0430 the day before, and he could feel himself falling asleep as he stood there trying to find the energy to move. _I should crash on the couch in Běta’s lab. May be as far as I can manage right now._ Putting thought to action he slowly walked from his lab to the one next door, realizing when he entered that Beth was still there.

“Hullo, Běta,” Radek said tiredly. “May I use your couch?” He knew there was something else he needed to discuss, something important, but at the moment he couldn’t string together enough coherent thought to remember what it was.

Without looking up, Beth waved a hand at him. “Sure. Whatever you want.”

The words granted permission, but the bite in her voice said otherwise. Pushing his glasses up on his nose, Radek turned a confused glance on her. “What did McKay do this time?”

“ _Rodney_ hasn’t done anything lately,” she responded, eyes on the laptop screen.

“Whose hot water do I need to re-route? Tell me the name, and I will do so first thing in the morning.” He said it with weary humor, but there was no hint of amusement from Beth.

“Radek Zelenka,” she said in an unnaturally flat voice.

Taken aback, he removed his glasses and polished them on his shirt tail, stalling as he tried to figure out what he could have done prior to yesterday morning. Replacing his glasses, Radek studied her carefully. Cleaning the lenses hadn’t changed anything except that he could see more clearly. “What have I done to incur your wrath?”

The look Beth shot him as she turned around made him wish he’d opted to just sleep on the floor of his lab. “That’s all you have to say? Two days, Radek. It’s been _two days_!”

“During which I have been working on repairs so that we may have fresh water.” His response seemed to just infuriate her, although he couldn’t figure out why she would get so upset over it. His tired brain slowly worked on the problem as he stood there half-asleep.

“Whatever.” Beth rose from her chair and walked across the room to get a bottle of water, leaning against the counter as she opened it and took a drink. Grabbing a small white bottle on the counter, she popped the top off and dumped four pills in her hand, then exchanged the container for the bottled water and quickly washed them down. She snapped the lid back on and took a deep breath, the lines of pain around her eyes mute testimony to the amount she’d pushed herself since he had last seen her.

“Běta, how long have you been working?” he asked in concern, taking a few steps towards her when she stumbled, only to come to a stop a few feet away when she held out a warning hand, leaning heavily on the cane to keep from falling. “Let me help you, _pros_ _ím_.”

“I don’t _need_ help,” Beth snapped, green eyes sparking with anger.

Radek reached for any shreds of patience he had left, saying in the calmest voice he could manage, “What is wrong?”

“ _Nothing_ is wrong,” she muttered.

He tilted his head, saying nothing as he gave her the look he usually reserved for McKay’s stupid comments.

“You really _don’t_ have any idea, do you?” Her frustration was evident in her tone.

“ _Would I ask if I did? I’m exhausted, Běta, and in no mood for games._ ” Radek switched to Czech, too tired to translate English. 

Eyeing him as she spoke, she replied, “ _That makes two of us._ ”

Pushing his glasses back up, he rubbed the bridge of his nose before replying. “ _And I have no idea what you are talking about._ ”

“ _That would be the problem. You don’t remember._ ”

“ _Remember what?_ ” he asked in exasperation, lack of sleep making him testier than usual.

“ _This._ ” Beth stepped forward until she was directly in front of him, leaning on the cane as she used her other hand to pull his head down for a brief kiss. Taking a step back she waited, biting her lip nervously as she looked at him.  

Radek stood there unmoving, his sleep-deprived brain sorting through the feel of her lips on his, the dream he’d had of kissing her, and his growing realization that it hadn’t been just a dream. Her reaction the other morning now made sense, and he regretted that an emergency had taken him away before he could pin down why she had shied away from his touch. Feeling a bit foolish now, he focused on where she’d been standing, only to discover that she’d walked over to stare out the window, one arm wrapped around her waist as she leaned on the cane. 

~~~~

Beth watched his face, biting her lip while she waited for him to realize what she meant. His expression gave away nothing of what he was thinking, and after a moment she paled, walking across the room to stare unseeing at the ocean. She tried desperately not to cry as the hopes she’d had shattered around her. _Stupid, Beth. Nothing like completely misreading things and making a complete fool of yourself. Dammit._ The metal cane was firm under her shaky hand, and she wrapped the other arm around herself in an attempt to hide her trembling.

Soft footsteps came toward her and he laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “Běta-”

His quiet voice was her undoing. “Don’t say it. Just... just go. Please.” Her voice quaked and she couldn’t prevent the hot tears that slipped out, leaving a trail of moisture down both cheeks. Stepping away from his hand, Beth closed her eyes, head bowed as she attempted to block out what had just happened. She searched in vain for that inner core of stubbornness that wouldn’t let her admit how vulnerable she was. The enormity of what she had risked, and lost, hit her like a sledgehammer, making it nearly impossible to breathe. _I can’t even move somewhere else. There’s nowhere to go._

A hand tipped her chin up and warm lips covered hers, capturing her gasp of surprise. Radek’s hands cradled her face, thumbs rubbing the tears away as he kissed her, his lips gentle on hers. When he ended the kiss Beth opened her eyes to find his warm blue ones gazing at her.

“ _Miláčku_ _, I had no idea. I thought it was only a dream. If I had known I would have-”_ His voice stopped when she put a hand over his lips.

“ _Radek, shut up and kiss me_.”

~~~~

Radek hadn’t expected to end his evening kissing the woman he’d been thinking about since he’d left her the day before. More than once over the last two days he’d caught himself thinking about waking up with her in his arms instead of focusing on the repair work.

A fleeting reminder of where they were crossed his mind, quickly disappearing like ice on a hot summer’s day as he claimed her lips in a smoldering kiss, one hand tunneling through her hair as the other pulled her close against him. The cane clattered on the floor as Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, her breath shuddering as her body reacted.

He slowly backed up until he felt the couch against the back of his legs, maneuvering them so that she ended up in his lap. His glasses slipped down and she lifted them away, toying with the hairs at the nape of his neck with her other hand as he devoured her mouth in a series of mind-numbing kisses. A low moan escaped her as he ran his hands down her back, one hand coming back up to tangle in her hair while the other pulled her shirt loose and slid underneath to caress the silky skin of her lower back. Tugging at her lower lip as she melted against him, his tongue swept inside to dance with hers before he released her mouth to place kisses along her jaw and down her neck to her rapidly beating pulse. His hand left her back to glide down her thigh, stopping abruptly as it encountered the leg brace. Sucking in a deep breath, Radek reminded his body that she was injured and in no condition for what it had in mind. “I’m sorry, Běta. I didn’t mean to-”

Soft fingers against his mouth silenced him. “Do not apologize for that. It was…,” she sighed, still a bit breathless, “…wow.” _Mom wasn’t kidding about kissing a Czech._

Radek claimed her mouth once again, taking his time as he gently eased them back from the sensual haze that had overtaken them both. Beth murmured against his lips, one hand running through his hair as he slowly lifted his mouth from hers and looked into her flushed face. Cupping her cheek with one hand, he gently rubbed his thumb back and forth.


End file.
